Oh So Melodic Hawaii
by Kishiko-Chan
Summary: AU. Tenten Miyagi moves to Hawaii and meets Neji Hyuuga and his friends. The two becomes good friends and experience high school with all their friends. But when problems arise, will they be able to stay that way? [COMPLETE][NxT SxS SxI NxH]
1. Chapter 1

**YES! YET ANOTHER STORY BY tentenrox/Kradobby/ and now Kishiko-chan! I read so my high school stories and I really fell in love with them. So now I'm gonna write one of my own. Don't worry, I'm still going to be writing The Third Bloodline, I'm probably just going to update the ones that people review to, or if I have a sudden idea.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs here! Just the plot **

** So now, I introduce to you, Kishiko-chan's newest production:**

**Oh so Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

"Tenten, dear, WAKE UP! We're going to miss our flight! I'm sure you can't wait to get to Hawaii!" Aya Miyagi called up to her daughter, Tenten Miyagi. 

Upstairs in her striped, lime green room, the young Miyagi was stirring from her blissful sleep. "Stupid mom, stupid alarm clock, STUPID LIFE!" cried the voice of 15 year-old Tenten Miyagi. Moving from your old home to a new one is always hard, especially if you are a brainiac in science. A few weeks ago, the older Miyagi was trying to surprise her daughter with a trip to Hawaii for the end of summer, but she failed to notice that they were moving there for the rest of Tenten's high school life.

Her mom, Aya Miyagi was almost the exact same copy of her daughter, only the years have aged her appearance just a little. They would look like your typical siblings, only one would see that the taller sister doesn't have a ring on their ring finger, nor does she drive, cook, or own a credit card.

After a few minutes to prepare, eat breakfast, a bit of speeding, and threatening to airport security enough to let them have their bags checked quickly, the two brunettes made it onto the plane on time and was well on their way from the busy Washington to sun kissed Hawaii.

Propping both of her feet up onto the empty chair in front of her inside the luxurious first class room of the plane, Tenten wondered how her new high school would be like; it had the strangest name, 'Konoha High School'. _What a weird name, but I guess I'll live with it, I mean, it's HAWAII! _She thought to herself as the plane was cruising along the clear skies.

* * *

She was awaken from her daydream when the plane landed and she walked off with her Labrador retriever puppy (named Choco, since it was chocolate colored) that was on her lap and the bags she could carry. They got their luggage quickly and took a taxi to their new home, it was a large 2-story townhouse (they were rich, but didn't want to buy such a big house because there was only her, her mom, and her dad) with a pool, Jacuzzi, a huge yard and a beautiful view of the ocean, which was relatively close. 

Her father, Paul Miyagi, was out on a business trip in Los Angeles and was going to come join them in a month's time. They brought his stuff already.

She walked up stairs to find her room the design she wanted it as. It was pure white half way up and then the rest of the top were stripes of light blue that varied in width. The bed, computer desk, computer and all the other big objects that were sent 2 weeks ago were already there. She took out her clothes first and hung them in her huge walk in closet. She set up her big screen T.V., speakers, DVD player, and other electronics. Finally, she put up the pictures and posters she brought, and walked downstairs to get a drink. Walking back upstairs, she heard a voice from her mother, who just came back down.

"Tenten! There's a party for teens today at the beach, it's an end of summer party, and I want you to pick nice clothes, now go!"

She sighed loudly and walked back up to her room. She just finished unpacking and her mom already makes her do something. Why, oh why, did she have to be punished with such a cheerful mom?

She looked through all her clothes for something to wear that's decent. She finally decided on one outfit. It was a blue striped ladies dress shirt over a white tank top with some silver sparkles going from the bottom left to the top right. It was a mass on the bottom dwindling down to a single sparkle at the top. For the bottom she picked a denim short short (a little past mid-thigh). She sighed as she put on her sunglasses and let her brown hair cascade down to her mid back. She put on her flip flops and walked down stairs.

"Happy now?" she asked her mother, standing there to let her scan her over.

"Yes! Honey, you have great fashion sense!" She replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Alright, I'm going, bye!" She said as she waved goodbye.

* * *

**Neji POV**

I was dragged into this stupid party Naruto and Kiba threw at the beach, and I can't believe my own uncle made me come here! I could be back home doing something actually PRODUCTIVE! This is so boring. I hope Uchiha is actually succeeding in getting that Haruno girl to be his girlfriend, everyone knew they liked each other since middle school. Shikamaru is already with Yamanaka. Hmm, there's a new girl coming, she looks cute.

………

…………

……………..

I did NOT just think that.

I, **THE** Neji Hyuuga do not call any girl cute. This one better not be a fan-girl

……..

…………….

…….

Naruto just pushed her while she was running toward Hinata.

Now, she's falling on me.

…………………..

………………

…………

WHAT?!?!

* * *

**Tenten POV**

Hmm, some idiot just pushed me and I fell. I should get him later, and give him a huge bruise on his head. Wow, the sand is a lot more comfortable than I thought. I looked up and saw a hot guy…

"OH MY GOSH!"

I jumped off him and brushed myself off.

"Sorry! Some idiot pushed me and I fell on you!" I said in a rushed tone.

"It's alright." He replied calmly, though I could tell he was a little surprised.

Ooh, polite AND hot.

…………

………

………

Okay, I did not just think that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Okay, so now that that's over, I'm Tenten Miyagi, I just moved from Washington, how about you?" Tenten asked, looking into his pearl orbs.

"Neji Hyuuga, I live that way." He replied, pointing to the street she came from.

"Really? I live that way too!" She replied.

Right then and there, a tall blond in a shirt that barely covered anything and a skirt that was three inches long walked over and said with a fake smile, "Hi! I'm Ashley and I'm the leader of his fan club. I suggest you stay away from our Neji or you will regret it!"

"What will you do, paint my nails pink? Tch, you guys are really pathetic. I was just talking to him." She replied with attitude.

Neji let out an expression of surprise and looked at the two of them. Tenten was standing there lazily while the other one was looking furious.

"Look, _slut_, I'm going to show you what we're going to do to you right now." Ashley said.

"Bring it, like I'm afraid of a whore like you." Tenten replied with a cool attitude.

Ashley lunged at her with fists tight together and a furious look in her face. Tenten caught her fist and flipped her over to the other side. Neji watched intently now, this girl was interesting to him.

"Ooh, you were a little heavy, are you sure you didn't gain weight? I'm sure you did, I guess it's time to become anorexic again, isn't it?" Tenten cooed, obviously making her even angrier.

"Whatever, bitch, I'll get you later, just watch." She threatened with a glare.

"Looking forward to it loser." She said with the same cool attitude.

"You do know she'll get you somehow, right?" Neji said to her.

"Yea, I made an enemy, but I got a friend today, right Neji?" Tenten asked with her same cheerful attitude.

"Yea…" He said, with a small smile.

Naruto came bounding along and said, "Who's your friend Neji? Introduce her to the rest of the group!"

"Hn"

The trio walked over to the rest of group, which consisted of another tall blond girl with blue eyes, with a noticeably nicer smile, a girl with pink hair and green eyes, next to a guy with black eyes and hair, a guy with his hair in a ponytail like a pineapple, a guy with two red stripes down his face, a blond girl with four pig tails, a chubby boy, a silent guy in sunglasses, a guy in green clothing. Finally, that blond dude from earlier were there.

In that order, the names were called out by each person;

"Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you!"

"Sakura Haruno, a pleasure to meet you."

"Sasuke Uchiha, please don't be a fan girl."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Temari"

"Choji Akimichi"

"Shino Aburame"

"I AM LEE! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"And I'm NARUTO!!"

Tenten smiled at them, and said, "Nice to meet you guys! I'm Tenten Miyagi, I just moved here from Washington."

They had fun for the rest of the day, playing in the ocean, getting to know each other, and hanging out. At around five or six, before the sun set, they all gathered on this stage that was there for that party, since it was pretty big.

"Karaoke time, people, who would like to go first? No one? I guess we'll have to pick, won't we Kiba?

"Yes, Naruto, I think we should pick!"

They scanned through the crowd and chose Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you after this!" Sakura yelled out of the crowd, getting up on the stage."

"Kiba! You too!" Ino yelled, also getting up on stage.

They dominated once they got up to the stage.

"Okay! Who's ready for school tomorrow?" yelled Sakura.

"NOT US!" the crowd screamed back at them.

Ino grinned and yelled, "That's the answer we were looking for! We're singing All or Nothing!"

The music started playing and Sakura started off.

Sakura:

_They can play "let's pretend"  
Make 'em like them my best friend  
Telling their lies  
And they can scheme behind my back  
Make fiction not a fact  
Try to re-write my life  
_

Together:  
_But they ain't got a clue  
If I were in their shoes  
I'd shut right up  
Take me as I am  
Or not at all  
I ain't ever gonna change myself for no one  
No compromise  
'Cause it's my life  
It's all or nothing._

Ino:  
_They can laugh all they like  
Got no need to justify  
I am who I am  
And they can do their worst if they dare  
If it makes them happy we don't care  
It's out of their hands  
_

Together:  
_'Cause they ain't got a clue  
If we were in their shoes  
We'd shut right up  
Take us as we are  
Or not at all  
We ain't ever gonna change ourselves for no one  
No compromise 'cause it's our life  
It's all or nothing.  
Take me as I am  
Or not at all  
I ain't ever gonna change myself for no one  
Not compromise 'cause it's my life  
It's all or nothing._

The crowd roared and Naruto and Kiba came back up.

"What a treat, right guys? We need to pick one last duo, I think we should pick a girl and guy this time, don't you Kiba?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yea, Naruto! Let's look around."

They looked around once again and picked Tenten and Neji!

No doubt, the two of them were calm, but the fan girls were FURIOUS!

"How dare that whore take our Neji! Get some water, girls, we're gonna make her wish she was never born!" Ashley said to the fangirls, plotting in her head.

The two of them went up and asked Naruto what to sing, but they knew they were gonna kill him afterwards.

"You're the Music in Me."

"Alright, I know that." Tenten said.

"Ditto." Neji replied.

The soft piano started once again and Tenten started.

Tenten:

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen  
There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

Together: _  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
_

Tenten:

_A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common friend_

Neji: _  
mhmm, you're fooling me_

Tenten: _  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong_

Neji: _  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us_

Tenten: _  
And it's brought us here because_

Together:_  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me_

Tenten: _  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)_

Neji: _  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known_

Tenten: _  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

Together: _  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

Together, the crowd joined along and the fan girls were carrying a bucket of water to the front._  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

The song ended and Ashley poured the water in the front carefully where Tenten was walking back while the crowd cheered like no tomorrow.

As Tenten was walking back, Neji noticed the water and called out, "TENTEN!"

He ran forward as she slipped on the water forward and landed with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

The crowd wolf whistled and cheered while the two of them separated and was blushing.

Naruto said, "Tenten, the crowd asks if you would sing ONE song for us, by yourself, PLEASE!"

"Fine." She said and walked back to the stage as the water was cleared up.

"Okay, so Naruto said you guys wanted to hear me sing ONE last time right?"

"YEA!!" the crowd yelled in agreement.

"Alright then, I'm going to sing Tangled Up in Me."

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

_You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me_

"Alright, good night guys! See ya tomorrow at school!" She waved to the crowd and hurried back down.

"You were great, Tenten!"

"Good voice!"

"Ooh, some moment you had with Neji up there."

She turned red at the memory of what happened on the stage up there.

"Oh well, it's getting late, I'll see you guys later." Sakura said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Sakura! Can I walk you home?"

"No Lee! You can't— Sasuke?"

"Yea. Can I walk you home?"

"Sure." She smiled and started walking with him.

Afterwards, everyone disappeared and scattered, leaving Neji and Tenten.

"Let's walk home then, we live on the same street, right?" Neji asked in reassurance.

"Yea! Let's go, I'm TIRED!" Tenten replied with her own cheerful attitude.

They walked back to her door and they waved good bye.

"See ya tomorrow, Neji!"

"Yeah. Bye."

She went inside and Neji started walking away, thinking of one name.

_Tenten Miyagi…how…interesting._

* * *

**SO! WHAT DID YOU THINK? IT TOOK ME FOREVER! 10 pages, it's a new record! Tell me what you think! Read and Review!!**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Today is story update day. I'll try to update once or twice a week but when school starts updating is going to be harder. Okay, so I have ideas, a cup of iced 7-Up and music! It's time to go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Oh so Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

"Argh! Shut up already, I know it's the first day of school!" Tenten groaned in the morning, using her fist to hit her alarm clock, silencing it for the morning.

Her school, Konoha High School, was actually one of the top schools in the country; it's also one of the newest. It is right next to the beach and has no uniform. It might not require uniform, but that doesn't stop it from being one of the best schools there is.

Tenten just got her schedule by mail yesterday while she was at the party. She smiled at the thought of the party; she met new friends, and knew who not to hang out with now.

Her schedule was:

Homeroom—Kakashi

P.E.—Gai

Algebra 2—Kurenai

Language Arts—Anko

Lunch

Science—Orochimaru

Social Studies—Jiraiya

Choir—Asuma

She woke up at the thought of going to her new school, and went into the bathroom.

After a quick shower and brushing her teeth and such, she came out ready for school.

She was in denim Bermuda shorts, with a white tank top over a navy blue tank top. She had her light blue backpack slung over one shoulder and her hair was put into a high ponytail. She put her sunglasses in her backpack.

Walking out the door, she slipped on her Vans and waved goodbye to her mom. Walking to school, humming the tune that Sakura and Ino sung yesterday, she bumped into a warm wall.

She quickly moved back and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, I keep bumping into people!"

She looked up to see Neji next to Hinata. "It's alright, Tenten, we were walking this way, want to join us? I'm Hinata Hyuuga; I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday." Hinata said in a friendly voice.

Tenten smiled and said, "Sure! I might get lost on the way to school, seeing how clueless I am!"

"Alright then, let's go." Neji said.

Neji was in a blue shorts and a white polo with Etnies on. Hinata had her hair left down and was wearing blue jeans with a green and yellow T-shirt over it. She had Vans on like Tenten.

They walked next to each other talking about how school was going to be.

"Hey, are you guys siblings? You have the same eyes." Tenten asked curiously.

"No, but we are cousins, our two families live in the same place since the house is pretty big." Neji replied simply.

Hinata exclaimed, "We're here! Let's go meet the others!"

"Okay!" Together they walked over to the rest of the group and were greeted loudly.

Naruto stood next to Hinata and said, "Hinata! Do you want to go watch a movie with me and the others on Friday? You too, Tenten!"

"Sure." The two girls replied with a smile.

The bell rang signaling for them to go to homeroom and they walked off.

"Hey! Does anyone have Kakashi for homeroom?" the new girl asked her friends who was walking beside her.

"All of us." They replied together and she cheered.

They walked into homeroom to see paper planes flying everywhere and the students in their own groups. All of them picked desks close to each other and started talking.

"Hey, where is the teacher?" Tenten asked with amazement hinted in her voice.

"Kakashi is always late!" Naruto said happily to her.

"Oh. So what are your schedules?" She asked everyone.

**(A/N: To make it easier, I'll list the classes of Tenten's and put the names of the people who have the same next to it.)**

* * *

Homeroom—All of them

P.E.—Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee

Algebra 2—Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke (Everyone else is in normal geometry, these the smart ones)

Language Arts—All

Science—All

Social Studies—Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto

Choir—Neji (forced to take a music class, and band was full), Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru (too lazy to pick the class, so Ino picked it for him), Hinata, Naruto

* * *

Comparing all the schedules took almost the whole time and the teacher wasn't there yet. There was five minutes left and finally, a man with silver hair and a mask walked in with his nose in a book.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Kiba yelled together, while the teacher just waved it off.

"Do whatever you want for the last five minutes, fan girls, Neji and Sasuke has restraining orders, five feet away at least." He said, and with that, the class erupted into cheers while the fan girls were sulking.

They all just packed their stuff, knowing that the bell was going to ring any minute. Coincidentally, the bell rung one minute later, and they walked out the door. Neji was walking with her and talking, since they had the same classes, Sakura was walking with Sasuke hand in hand, they got together last night. Hinata was next to Tenten and Ino and Shikamaru were walking hand in hand and talking. They got to the locker rooms and went in to change.

The P.E. clothes for girls were blue shorts with the school insignia on the bottom left corner with a choice of a navy blue tank top with the school insignia in the bottom left corner or the navy blue T shirt with the symbol in the middle. For guys, it was a blue T-shirt with the symbol and the shorts. They were required to have running shoes.

The girls chose to wear the tank top since it was a hot day today. They met with the boys and walked out to the field.

The teacher came onto the field. He had a hideous bowl cut hairstyle with extremely bushy eyebrows. He wore a lime green shirt with dark green shorts. One good thing about him is…. He had shiny teeth! Yeah… That's it.

Out of no where, the green clad man came out and exclaimed, "GREETINGS STUDENTS! TO WARM UP ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, WE SHALL RUN THE MILE, AND THEN PLAY DODGEBALL!"

"YES! LET'S GO!!" Lee yelled back with enthusiasm while most of the rest of the class groaned.

Ashley walked up to her and said, "Alright new girl, how about we race? If I win, then you become my slave for the rest of the year, and if you win, which won't happen, I'll let you copy my homework."

"Like I'll copy your homework, you're probably gonna cause me to fail. No, if I win, you leave me and my friends alone for the rest of the year." Tenten replied.

"Fair. Alright, the race starts… NOW!" she exclaimed, laughing as she ran before Tenten did.

Tenten smirked and ran past her. One mile is 4 laps around the track, so they were running. Once they got to the 3rd lap, Ashley was faltering, while Tenten zoomed past her and finished her mile. When she crossed the line, her friends cheered for her and even Neji and Sasuke said, "Good job."

"You won, but this isn't over! We still have dodge ball! If my team wins, then you become my slave! How about that?" Ashley exclaimed, obviously out of breath.

"No. You already lost, no need to become a sore loser, even if we face each other, your team won't win, it's full of stuck up brats like you." She replied in that cool attitude.

Dodge ball was fun; Tenten's group consisted of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke and Neji's fan girls didn't want to hit them, but the two of them were very happy to get them.

Finally, they got to Ashley's group, and were battling it out. They got everyone out, even Neji and Sasuke, because they willingly let themselves get hit to let Tenten cover the reset. Tenten was inside while Ashley was on the outside; throwing the balls her team mates were giving her with force. Tenten dodged every one of them until one came toward her. She did a back flip and caught it once she landed, causing everyone to watch wide-eyed. Quickly, she threw the ball and Ashley was hit.

Her team congratulated her, and Naruto and Kiba lifted her up on their shoulders.

Ashley shrieked in anger and stomped away off the field.

Gai came back and said, "Wow, that was one of the best matches I've ever seen, remember to sign up for your sports groups!

They went up and looked at it. Sakura and Ino signed up for cheerleading, which they did last year, but strangely, they didn't turn into those zombies that drool over guys, probably because of their boyfriends. They also signed up for tennis and swimming. Hinata signed up for tennis, swimming, and gymnastics. Tenten wasn't interested in cheerleading, but was interested in many other things. She signed up for basketball (co-ed), tennis, swimming, gymnastics, and soccer (co-ed). Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee, signed up for basketball, soccer, and swimming.

"Wow Tenten, how are you going to keep up with all of those sports?" Naruto asked, wide eyed at all the things she was signing up for.

She simply shrugged and walked back to change.

They walked to Algebra 2 and Language Arts and the same things happened, they were given warm up questions and Tenten surprised the teachers by answering them correctly.

The bell rung for lunch and she met the group near the tree. The school allowed students to go out onto the beach for lunch, but required them to come back by 4th period. So they walked to the beach and had lunch there.

"Hey guys, let's hang out on the beach after school today, no after school stuff or homework on the first day of school." Sakura suggested, looking around for response.

They all nodded in agreement and started walking back to the school; they got back on time to science.

"Ms. Miyagi, since you aren't listening, you must know the answer to this question. Please tell us what the difference of metallic silver and silver salt is in the use of photography." Orochimaru asked, knowing she wouldn't know it. She hesitated for a bit, she didn't know whether she should tell her friends that she was gifted in science yet. Even Neji widened his eyes; he didn't know the answer to this, which was amazing. Orochimaru turned back to the board and said, "I thought so, next time, pay attention."

"The difference is that silver salt is transparent and metallic silver is opaque, so in the photograph, the silver salt is really turning into metallic silver so that the picture is visible." She replied.

"How did you know that? I knew you weren't paying attention." Orochimaru said, turning to face her.

She sighed and said, "Tenten Miyagi, from Washington, does that ring a bell?"

"Oh my goodness, you're the genius from Washington! I didn't know you moved!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"What's going on here?" Neji asked for the rest of the class, obviously surprised.

"She is that genius from Washington that we were talking about last year." He replied.

The class all 'oh'-Ed and stared at her.

The bell rung and they stayed like that.

"Okay, bell rung, gotta go, bye!" she said quickly before dashing through the door.

"Why didn't you tell us?" they asked her in the next class, Jiraiya was just staring out the window with binoculars, peeking on the women on the beach.

"I thought you guys would treat me differently." She replied with a sad smile.

"No, we won't, so don't worry about it!" Ino exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Alright then." The bell rung and they walked to their last class—choir.

* * *

They sat in a circle with Neji next to Tenten next to Sakura next to Hinata next to Ino next to Shikamaru next to Naruto next to Neji. They sat and talked until Asuma came and cleared his throat. Tenten, who didn't notice, was asking where the teacher was.

"Ms. Miyagi, since you can't even notice that your teacher isn't here, you have to be the first to since a whole song for us." He said.

"Okay sir, what would you want me to sing?" She said, brave enough to accept.

"A Moment Like This. If you don't sing it, you get detention." He replied, obviously expecting to punish her.

The music started, she took a deep breath and started singing.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell your love is here and now._

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..._

_Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Asuma was gaping, obviously not expecting her to sing this well.

The class clapped and cheered loudly, while Asuma regained his composure and started teaching again. She sat back down with a smile.

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

**BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The final bell rung and she walked out the door waiting for her friends near a tree.

They prepared for the beach, until Ashley came……

* * *

**Yea… a cliff hanger-ish thing. So, I worked on this for a long time and it's about 8 pages! Yay! Tell me how you like it. READ AND REVIEW!! **

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!! This should be the last update of the week, unless I get a sudden idea from now through Sunday. There should be a new chapter on Monday or Wednesday. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

"Oi! New girl! I just wanted you to know that I won't bother you anymore," Ashley said in a sweet tone before adding menacingly, "But the fan club will." She walked off, not understanding that Tenten wasn't even listening.

The afternoon at the beach was cut short, due to the fact that the idiotic fan girls poured honey on who they thought was Tenten, but was really a lifeguard, which resulted in them cleaning up the beach for duty. They decided to go again, but a month later, when they didn't have homework.

**A month has passed before…**

"Are you ready?" Temari asked as they were walking out Tenten's door. "Yes!" Tenten replied exasperated by what happened earlier inside her house.

They went to her house since Tenten needed to get her swimsuit. Once her friends walked through the door, Aya Miyagi was so excited that her daughter made friend so quickly, she overdid it.

_Usually, a mother would greet the new friends and possibly make small talk._

Aya Miyagi offered them a buffet and asked A LOT of questions. Choji ate some food and the group packed some of it for their dinner and snacks.

_Usually, a mother would look suspiciously at the guy who was single._

Aya Miyagi questioned Neji about his family and such since he was the only one that didn't have a girl friend that looked close to Tenten.

_Usually, a mother would wonder when her daughter would come back on a school night._

Aya Miyagi exclaimed that they were welcome to sleep over if they wanted and to come back after they got to see the starts at night (10'o clock was a beautiful time to watch she hinted to Neji, who was just startled by her behavior).

Tenten came down and sat next to Neji, since he seemed like he needed saving from her mother. She yelled out that they had to go immediately, and pushed all her friends out her door. They walked out through the door while thanking Aya Miyagi for her… hospitality. Mrs. Miyagi just waved at them until Tenten crossed her at last.

"Here, Tenten! Use it for whatever you want! Invite your friends over tonight if you want!" She said, handing over a huge wad of money and pushing her out the door, waving cheerfully to her friends.

Once they were on the beach, Ino spoke out, "Tenten, I think we should take up your mom's offer of sleeping over at your house tonight! It would be fun!" The group nodded in agreement and she had to agree.

"Besides, your mom is **HOT**!" Kiba exclaimed out of no where, making everyone sputter and Tenten choke on the water she was drinking.

"Okay, ew! And you do know I have a dad right? He's not old looking either!" She exclaimed, with disgust in her voice.

"Fine, fine, but it's true." He said, but shutting up immediately when everyone else glared at him.

They reached the beach quickly and stripped down to their swim suits.

Tenten was wearing a green bikini top with a white Hawaiian flower on one side and green board shorts with the same white flower print of the trims. Neji was wearing a dark green and orange swim trunk. Temari was wearing a yellow polka-dotted bikini, while Hinata was wearing a matching purple bikini top and board shorts set with lavender petals coming up from the side. Ino wore a black bikini with a pig on it; Sakura had a red bikini with cherry blossoms on it. Shikamaru had on black swim trunks, Sasuke's trunks were blue, and Naruto's swim trunks were orange and blue. Kiba had a red and white swim trunk on, while Choji was brown and Shino's were beige.

The whole group set up a tent and a blanket, and 3 baskets full of the food Mrs. Miyagi gave them. Once they dispersed, Tenten went to the counter and rented a surfboard. She walked back to find only Shino, Choji, and Neji there.

Shikamaru and Ino were lying by the ocean side by side staring at the clouds lazily. Hinata and Naruto were talking excitedly about something, while Temari and Kiba were having a water fight with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Does anyone know how to surfboard?" she asked, hoping someone would say yes; she wanted to learn since back in Washington, they weren't really near any oceans.

Choji ate and shook his head, Shino was digging a hole in the ground to get that water to dip his feet in, ignoring her, and Neji was sitting there looking bored. But, he nodded his head. "Yea, did you want to learn?" he asked. "Yes!" was all she said before she grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged to the ocean.

"Tenten, you do know I could walk, right?" he asked, obviously not used to being dragged around.

"Yep! But you're not going anywhere until I learn how to surf!" She replied, still dragging him toward the ocean.

"Okay, first you have to practice paddling out onto the ocean on the surfboard. So lay down there—like that—and then when the waves come, you stand up."

She was practicing for about 30 minutes until Neji deemed her ready to surf. They went out onto the ocean, Tenten laid on the board paddling while Neji was holding the surfboard up with his strong arms. She took off and tried to stand up, but fell down. After doing that repeatedly, she finally did it right a few tries later. One time, she wiped out and was just sitting down on the ocean floor. Neji walked over and extended his hand to her. As the wave came, she took his hand and pulled him down, soaking the both of them as the wave crashed over them. He turned over, and she started sprinting away from him, laughing as she went. As fast as she is, the water slowed her down and Neji wasn't slow. He caught up to her eventually and caught her around the stomach and was spinning around to stop her from getting away.

The others saw this and Ino smirked and said, "Hey, are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" They all nodded in agreement and put their heads together to plot. They went back to what they were doing, occasionally looking at Neji and Tenten.

Coming back to the two of them, Neji finally put her down, but she was still dizzy. She didn't know she was standing and the world was whirring before her eyes. Someone pushed her (Naruto) and she landed on something warm and comfortable. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around its neck and leaned her head on it. Neji stiffened at her arms around his neck, and slowly put his arms around her waist. When the world stopped spinning, she looked up and saw Neji. She stepped back and grabbed his hand and started dragging him toward the water.

"Tenten, where are you dragging me to now?" he asked, still thinking about the previous moment, until he stopped in front of the waves. They played in the waves for a while. They decided to come back when they were sure they were going to become prunes soon. The two of them sat down and lay down to dry off. Neji dried himself off and fell asleep.

Tenten giggled unexpectedly as she thought of a brilliant idea. She gathered up sand and started to pat them around his legs.

Neji woke up groggily and tried to move his legs. He rubbed his eyes and looked around alertly to see why he couldn't move his legs. Then his alert face turned to one of horror as he saw that he had lost his leg to be replaced with a sand merman tail.

**CLICK**

He turned to see where that noise came from and spotted the evil mastermind behind this plot.

"Tenten…" he growled menacingly as he started breaking his beautifully crafted 'tail' apart. She sprinted away from him once again to find him holding her wrists up in the air. The two of them were near the ocean side when the group came and exclaimed, "Let's watch the sunset!" They nodded and filled in the empty spot in the middle of the line.

"Wasn't that beautiful Neji?" Tenten whispered as the sun lowered itself below the horizon, casting them into the beautiful nightfall. She didn't notice his gaze on her when the sun was setting, but everyone else did.

'_Not as beautiful as you.' _He thought, obviously not expecting to say that out loud, which he did.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Wh-What did you say?" She asked him. She heard him, she just couldn't understand it. She had developed a liking to this pale eyed boy, but knew for sure he didn't acknowledge her for anymore than a friend.

He knew she heard, and thought that there was no point in lying now.

"I said, not as beautiful as you," He muttered, turning away from her. "I know you don't like me that way, but I actually like you. So now you know…"

He prepared to leave, go home, and sleep after being rejected, but he never expected that she would grab his hand (she's been doing that a lot lately) pull him down and kiss him.

He also didn't expect that he would respond, wrapping his arms around her waist, or that she would wrap her arms around his neck, pulling them closer.

But it happened.

They broke apart for air, both of them red, before they heard clapping.

"Woo! Go Neji! You finally got yourself a girl, now you don't have to kill me when I hold Hinata's hand!"

"Congratulations Hyuuga."

"Tenten! You two look so cute together."

"Yea! I know, so cute!"

"Wow, those fan girls are gonna be mad now!"

"-Chomp-congrats-chomp-Neji-chomp-!"

They blushed as they heard those comments and took each other's hand.

"So, are we still going to my house for a sleepover?" Tenten asked after they finished a delicious dinner of the basket of food her mom made.

They walked back to her house, Neji and Tenten now hand in hand, Tenten leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**What do you think? I thought that it would be way too soon if I got them together one day after they met, so I changed it to a month. I hope this chapter was satisfying. As I said at first, the latest update would probably be by Wednesday of next week, but sleepover chapters are fun to write, so you may expect it soon.**

**Read and Review!!**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay readers! Time for chapter 4! Aren't you excited? I'm waiting for Naruto Movie 4. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Neji!!! (Lawyers take me away…) Just joking, I don't own anyone or the songs on here.**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

They walked into her home, with Mrs. Miyagi greeting them inside with a smile. Then Neji and her daughter walked in.

"Tenten, walk inside, I need to have a talk with Neji." She said in the most serious tone she could muster.

"But Mom!" she replied.

"No buts, just walk inside, ha-ha, I mean, walk inside, I'll talk to your father about this!" She retorted, cracking in up in the middle, no longer able to keep her serious façade.

Tenten smiled at her mom's attempt to be serious and walked inside cheerfully.

"Neji, did the stars work?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Uh… I guess so, but will your husband kill me if I start dating your daughter?" Neji asked with a little hint of worry in his voice.

"No! Not at all! He is coming back tomorrow; I'll call him tonight and tell him! He'll be so happy with such a cute and respectable soon-to-be son in law." She replied cheerfully, making him blush with the end comment.

He walked back next to Tenten, who whispered something in his ear and he just smiled.

"Alright people! To Tenten's game room!" Mrs. Miyagi cheered, urging them upwards to her game room. "Tenten! I'm going to have a girl's night out with my friends! I'll be back tomorrow!"

They walked up the stairs and walked down a hall way, where on the right, they saw a white door with a caution tape on the middle, and a plate that said 'Tenten's Room' on it. To the left, they saw a blue door, with a plate on it that said 'Tenten's Game Room'.

They trooped into the huge room full of bean bags, comfortable chairs, and mats. On one half of the room, there was a blue mat for gymnasts with random gymnastics equipment there. On the other half the room, there was two book shelves, a black one and a white one. On the white one, there were board games of all sorts, and different game systems. On the black ones, there were rows and rows of games, all sorted neatly in alphabetical order and labeled on each row. In the front, there was a HUGE plasma screen T.V. with a state of the art sound system. There was a walk in closet on the wall the door was on. It was full of band equipment. It was like a small room. It had a set of drums, one side was guitars and electric guitars, the other side was basses, and in a corner were about ten microphones.

The people who walked in were very amazed, even though they were just as rich.

"Uhmm, guys, do you want anything to drink?" Tenten asked, opening a fridge from the side of the room.

They were too busy staring at everything else to notice the refrigerator and microwave.

"Sure!" They replied, before lining up in front of the fridge and taking a drink of their choice. Tenten took a bottle of brisk and walked to the mat.

"Just do whatever you guys want, we'll karaoke or something after I stretch a little, I feel a little stiff from not practicing."

They nodded, but just took something to sit on and watched her.

She was now in black shorts that stuck to her, and a black tank top, with her hair in a bun. She did a full split, earning wide eyes from everyone, and then she stretched a little, kicking her right leg up and grabbing it when it was right next to her. Then, she walked back to one side, and did a cart wheel, transitioning into a front flip, then jumped up and did a flip in the air, did another cartwheel, and landed with a split.

She looked to her right to see her friends staring at her, mouths open.

"Wow, I've been doing ballet for 5 years and I still can't do that." Sakura said, amazed.

"If you girls want to change into something better, I'll bring you to my room to change. Guys, you're on your own." She said.

"It's okay, Tenten we have our own clothes, we'll just change in your restroom, they said before walking to the restroom that was connected to the room.

The girls came out, all wearing either tights or shorts, and a tank top.

They joined her on the mat; while the guys watched their friends do aerobics.

Tenten just back flipped and landed in a split and wiped herself off with a towel.

30 minutes later, they came off the mat and piled in front of the T.V.

"Karaoke! Then we'll play games!" Ino demanded, smiling at the nods she received afterward.

Tenten set up her microphones and sound system, and asked who wanted to go first.

When no one answered, she picked, "Neji, can you please come up here and sing?" she asked, using puppy dog eyes with a pouted lip. He sighed, knowing he can't resist it, and walked up to the sound system. She smiled and sat down in her green bean bag that was next to his white one.

"Alright, Tenten made me come up, and if I suck at singing, whoever insults me more will get their ass kicked by me." He said.

He picked a song out of her CD's and nodded, indicating that they could start the song. The beat started and he started singing.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername_

_She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my  
Heart like a hand grenade_

_Is she dreaming  
What I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
Gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble  
Like I'm trouble  
Make it a double  
Twist of fate  
Or a melody that_

_She sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just cant define  
Nothing comes to mind_

_She sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just cant define  
Nothing comes to mind_

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

_She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
And she's dangerous_

"And I love her." He added at the end, making Tenten blush, and the other girls go 'awww'. The guys smirked at this.

Tenten said, "You were great! Now, who are you going to choose to sing now?"

"Tenten Miyagi."

She growled and mumbled something about 'sweet when it lasted' making everyone laugh.

"Alright, I'm gonna sing If We Were a Movie."

_Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinetmatic  
Yeah you!  
Your charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song (yeah)_

_yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
show the names  
Play the happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing(could be amazing)_

_(If we were a movie)If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
show the names  
Play the happy song…_

She finished it with a curtsey and chose Sakura. All of them sang eventually and they went on to play truth or dare.

"I start first, since this is my house, and my game room," Tenten stated, smiling at the power she had over them. "We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on; we ask them truth or dare."

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Sasuke.

"Dare." He said, before she even asked him.

Sakura crawled over to her and whispered something in her ear, making her roar with laughter and nodded.

"Go downstairs and flirt with my mom or jog down the street in your boxers screaming, 'I'm smexylicious!'"

The rest of them laughed at this, except Sasuke, who had a disgusted face on.

"I pick running." He said, already stripping down to his boxers, making Sakura blush at his well toned body. Tenten smirked at Sakura, who got the clue, and smirked back and whispered to Sasuke, who seemed like he was holding back a grin.

"I wonder if Neji has a body like Sasuke, he's sooo hot." Tenten said, pretending to be staring at Sasuke's abs lovingly.

"Ooh, Neji got competition!" The rest of the guys said, grinning at their friends infuriated face.

Neji stood up and took off his shirt, to show a body as well toned as Sasuke's if not better. Tenten grinned, before Naruto had to butt in.

"Wow, Tenten, you seem not to be hot enough for your boyfriend." He exclaimed, making the rest of the group grin, including Neji.

"Yea, Tenten, I don't think you're hot enough for me." He said, making her mad, before she softened her expression and turned her back to him. The guys were baffled, thinking she was mad, but the girls grinned at what she was doing.

She put her hands on her waist, accentuating her curves, making the guys drool, and then turned her head to him. She winked at him, and swayed her hips, walking toward the restroom, with the guys wolf whistling while Neji followed, slightly red. They went in the restroom, and Tenten locked the door behind them.

The whole group went toward the door, trying to listen to them.

Inside, Tenten said, "Oh, Neji, Am I not hot enough for you now?" She asked, lifting up a side of her shirt a little, revealing her skin, making him turn even redder. She walked in a circle around him, going closer and closer, until she was close enough. She brought her face right up to him, and winked seductively.

'_Hook, Line, and Sinker!' she thought._

He brought his face down quickly, capturing her lips, she responded for a moment, and walked back out the door, swaying her hips, and sat back down.

Neji came out, stumbling a bit, his face representing a tomato. "She's…hot…enough for me…" he said, looking a little dazed.

"Wow, she got him good!" Kiba said, getting nods of agreement from the rest of the guys, and smirks from the girls.

"Sasuke! You still have to do the dare! Now go!"

While he went down, they looked out the window, and saw him jogging.

"I'M SMEXYLICIOUS!" he screamed, getting some lights on.

The teenage girls outside wolf whistled and screamed back, "WE KNOW YOU ARE! ARE YOU TAKEN?"

Sakura got a little angry at this and walked back down, pulling her pants down a little to show some skin. She walked down to the middle of the street where Sasuke was at and whispered to him, "Let's show them if you're taken or not." Before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him, with him responding.

They ran back to the room and Sasuke put his shirt back on, looking a little breathless.

They continued playing truth or dare, which ended up with Ino and Shikamaru having to do '7 minutes in heaven', Neji having to say something romantic, and Ino to take off his sun glasses.

At the end, they were all tired, so they just went to sleep.

* * *

**I was about to go into more detail about the truth or dares, but then it would change the rating and I really want to try to keep it at one rating. This chapter was a total disappointment to me. The next chapter is when we actually start the plotline.**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not going to say much except that I hope I'll be able to get some reviews for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs on here.**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

The first thing they saw when they walked into school with Neji's hand around Tenten's waist was that half of the female were gaping and saying things like, "She doesn't deserve him" or "What a slut!"

The other half was glaring at Tenten.

For some reason, Ashley defied nature and did both.

"So, Tenten, you finally got Neji. I would say congratulations but it's not over yet. I will get your boyfriend by the end of this year." She said scathingly to Tenten, who waved it off and walked away with Neji.

The male population was even worse. Most were planning ways to get Neji without getting beat up by his friends or him and others were thinking of ways to break Tenten and him apart.

The second thing they saw were huge posters exclaiming the talent show that was a 2 months from now in December and the musical in January, which had been up since last week.

They walked to their friends, who were holding hands with their girlfriend/boyfriend and started talking.

"Hey Hyuuga, I'm not sure who had the worst reaction, me or you." Sasuke asked with a grin evident on his face.

"Tch, there's no need to even ask about that Sasuke! Neji won by a mile!" Naruto exclaimed, getting skeptical looks from the two boys in question.

"Yea, but Tenten had the most reaction over all." The lazy genius said… well… lazily.

They just nodded and set off to their homeroom as the bell rung.

During homeroom, the group did what they always did—talk to each other until their teacher came 2 minutes before the well rung and leave. So now, they were talking about basketball practice this afternoon for the game this Saturday

"We're gonna cream those losers!" Naruto said, referring to Oto High School.

"Yea! Let's kick their asses!" Tenten cheered along with Naruto, getting looks from the other males.

"Yosh! We shall defeat our basketball rivals and go to championships this year!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Neji and Sasuke were just looking cool, and Shikamaru just sat there. A few minutes later, the bell rung without Kakashi even being there and they left and went on with the rest of the day.

The classes were the same; they played some sport in P.E. and Ashley challenges Neji, Algebra 2 and Language arts was the same and Orochimaru always compliments Tenten in Science to the dismay of fan girls. Jiraiya just stared out the window at the women with binoculars.

Then we approach choir.

* * *

"Alright class, I would like you guys to know that you can be in the musical, so we will spend this class day auditioning. Will the best girl singer and boy singer please come forward?"

Ashley walked up to Asuma and smiled, waiting for Neji, who was the best male voice, to come up.

"Sorry Ashley, but I was referring to Tenten." Asuma said, making everyone in the class but the fan girls roar with laughter as Ashley sat down, her expression furious.

"I would like you two to try out for the leading roles in the musical." Asuma said, looking at them for an answer.

"Sure…" they said, doubting if the basketball team will be happy about this.

"Starting from December, come and practice the songs with Temari, who will be the pianist for this musical.

They nodded and returned to their seat.

* * *

Tenten was dribbling up and down the court, shooting 3 pointers from all angles, and practicing her lay ups.

"Good job, Team! We're prepared for the game on tomorrow!" yelled the voice of the coach, or Maito Gai.

"Team captain, you will lead us to victory!" Charlie, one of the team mates said.

He also added, "We should all give a big applause to Tenten, who got us here to the pre-championship game, and is also one of the best point- guards we've had."

The whole team cheered for Tenten and Neji, then left to change.

* * *

"Okay team, 30 seconds left in the game, and we've got the ball. They're ahead by 1 shot and we only need a three pointer to win the game. Remember, if we get the ball in, stall the ball until time's up! Alright, put your hands in!" Gai exclaimed happily.

They put their hands together and cheered, "1, 2, 3, KONOHA!"

The whistle blew and the ball was taken out by Neji. He dribbled down to the court and saw that Oto had good defense, but they left Tenten with an open shot from the three point line and he saw that. He passed it to Charlie, who faked left and passed it to Tenten, who took the shot with 5 seconds left in the game. It arced gracefully in the air and landed clean through the hoop before the final buzzer rang through their ears.

"YES!! WE'RE GOING TO CHAMPIONSHIPS!" the whole team cheered and crowded around Tenten. Naruto and Lee lifted Tenten up and cheered with her laughing the whole way.

They came back down and slapped hands with the other team while saying, "Good game!"

They rode the bus back and went into the locker rooms. Tenten got out of her jersey and into her shorts and T shirt.

She walked outside to bump into Neji, who had been waiting for her to finish changing, being the first one to finish with the boys.

"Good game, Tenten." He said with a smile reserved only for her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She kissed him on the mouth and he started responding, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Neji! Stop making out with Tenten and let's go celebrate already!" Naruto exclaimed, the whole basketball team behind him. They both blushed furiously and walked toward the bus.

Gai treated them out to eat at Applebee's, and they came back out the door with their stomachs satisfied.

* * *

Tenten was getting ready to walk home with Neji, who was inside using the restroom.

She was walking across the street to the other side when she saw a car light coming towards her rapidly, giving her no time to run.

She blocked her body with her arms and felt the impact of the car on her and everything turned black…

* * *

Neji was walking out with the rest of the boys and saw a figure lying down on the street.

_And where's Tenten? She said she was waiting for me._ He thought to himself.

He put two and two together, and his voice showed one of horror. He broke away from the team and ran toward the middle of the walk way to see Tenten, with blood trickling out of her mouth, unconscious.

_Please don't die, I love you too much _Neji thought, forcing his tears from his eyes, and running toward the rest of the group.

* * *

**How was that? I hope it was satisfying to you. Please review and tell me your suggestions if you have any. The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Kishiko-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooh, quite climatic, eh? Well, it's okay, because I'm going to clear it up soon!! Okay, so, I won't hinder you any longer….except for the RECAP!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the part of the plot in this chapter where it is alot like HSM. **

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

_Neji was walking out with the rest of the boys and saw a figure lying down on the street._

_And where's Tenten? She said she was waiting for me.__ He thought to himself._

_He put two and two together, and his voice showed one of horror. He broke away from the team and ran toward the middle of the walk way to see Tenten, with blood trickling out of her mouth, unconscious._

_Please don't die, I love you too much __Neji thought, forcing his tears from his eyes, and running toward the rest of the group._

* * *

He picked her up bridal style and ran over to the team, almost crying. The team stared at what he was holding, and gasped. Gai came over and looked, then gasped most dramatically, making the rest of the team sweat drop, even in this situation. 

They called 911, and they came as soon as possible.

Neji was ballistic, he was yelling at them to hurry and bring her to the hospital and he'll answer the questions later.

They understood how grave this can be and nodded, before telling him and Gai to come to the hospital with them. The rest of the team felt useless, until Naruto said, "COME ON NOW! SHE'S OUR BEST POINT GUARD; WE'LL GO SEE HER AT THE HOSPITAL!! LET'S RUN IF WE HAVE TO!"

With these words, the team nodded with determination, and Lee even yelled out, "YOSH! WE WILL GO!"

So the basketball team of Konoha High, the most popular people in school, was running toward the hospital. Oh, what a sight. Guess who joined them?

The FANGIRLS of the basketball team of Konoha High, the most annoying sluts on the planet.

After 10 minutes of non-stop running, they reached the hospital and barged through the door.

Charlie, the calmer one in this, walked to the front desk and asked, "Miss, can you please tell me where Tenten Miyagi is?"

"Yes, she's in room 203."

With that, they left her and ran toward the said room. In front of it was Neji and a serious looking Gai. They looked up and them questioningly and Gai replied, "She was in critical condition, now she's stable and a doctor is tending to her but she won't be able to get out in time for..." He was struggling to say the right words, but Neji butted in, "She won't be able to get out in time for the championships." He said bitterly.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" the whole team exclaimed, which resulted in a nurse passing by to shush them… a nurse with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Guys what are you doing here?" she asked, worrying.

"The better question is why are you?" Neji replied, his eyes still showing fear.

"My mom works here, and I come and help around, now tell me why you guys are here." She demanded.

"Tenten was hit by a car, we don't know who, but she's asleep right now and she didn't wake up." Charlie said sadly.

"Oh my gosh, she's the one they said that was in critical condition?!?!"

"I guess so."

She started calling up the others, including Tenten's parents, who all came, some with tear stained faces. They cuddled up with their boyfriends or hung out with the others while Neji walked to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miyagi, may I ask why you aren't crying?"

"We know Tenten. She's strong enough to get through this." Paul Miyagi replied, smiling at the boy his little girl was in love with. Neji nodded in understanding and went to brood (more like sulk) in his little corner, wondering why he wasn't there to protect him.

The doctor came out and said, "She is now stable, but as I said before, she won't be able to make it to your game. She is awake and you may now visit her. Three at a time please." He nodded curtly to them before leaving.

Her mother, father, and Gai were the first to go in.

"Neji, who do you think did this to her?" the group said, looking at him.

"I don't know, we just won the game, so I don't know who would do that to her."

Shikamaru spoke up now, "I think it was the people from Oto, after we beat them, they were very angry, or did you not notice." He added, making everyone nod at his hypothesis.

The three adults walked out of the room, and Neji, Hinata, and Sakura went in.

"Hey Tenten, how're you doing?" Neji asked softly, looking into her eyes.

She smiled and said, "I'm fine Neji, you have to stop worrying so much. I'm a strong girl!" She held up her hands to represent her strength but started coughing and Sakura went to her, patting her back.

She grinned and added, "Okay, so I'm not that strong, but its okay! I can live through this!"

The three of them smiled while Hinata added, "I'm sure you can Tenten!"

Neji kissed her forehead and left the room with the other two.

Soon enough, everybody visited her and left the room, leaving them only to ponder about who did it.

* * *

The next day, everyone heard about the game, who shot the game winning point, and what happened after the game. 

Most of the guys looked gloomy that day, and Neji was the worst one.

"Neji, brighten up, you don't want Tenten to come and think you're a fan boy would she?" Naruto asked him jokingly, chuckling at his own joke.

The fan girls however, were secretly happy, but were wondering which person did it… they all thought it was Ashley, who looked petrified that morning.

The day came and went by, the teachers all looking pretty sad, but their science teacher was the worst. Orochimaru practically went down to tears by the time Neji and the others came to his class for science.

ONE MONTH AND A HALF LATER

Neji has not laughed since Tenten's accident. Nor has he smiled, or joke. He rarely talked at all. All he did was his class work, and homework. Even he was out of zone for basketball practice. Then on the day of the talent show in December, his other team mate, Nick, came to him and said with uncertainty, "Dude, we have a team meeting today after school." He nodded and walked away to his next class.

* * *

Tenten stirred from her bed. _Today,_ she thought, today was the day that the doctors said she could leave. It had been a total miracle that Tenten Miyagi was able to be in full health after a car accident like that, it was surprising she was alive after wards. Something about the way someone always left lilies inside a vase on her beside table. It started with one, and it just kept growing, there were other types of flowers there too, but there was always a lily. 

The doctor came in.

"Ms. Miyagi, are you ready for your final check-up?"

She nodded, and 30 minutes later, she was into the clothes she came in, and she went back home. She changed quickly and went to the phone.

"Hello? Konoha High School, Shizune speaking!"

"Hey! Shizune! This is Tenten, make sure there's a spot for me in the talent show, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari is going with me. Keep this a secret please."

She brought her costume with her inside a bag and snuck to school. She walked inside the office, where Shizune greeted her happily, and Ashley was there looking petrified, waiting for her counselor.

"Hey Tenten, can I please talk to you in private?" the blond asked, clearly shaken by the turn of events.

"Uh… sure…"

They walked out into the hall, and Tenten mentally prepared herself for a fight.

"I want to say, I know who hit you with the car. I didn't plan it but I know! I-I just felt so guilty, because I knew who did it, but I didn't tell anyone, not even your boyfriend! I just feel so bad!!" she said in a rush, tears coming to her eyes.

"No! It's not your fault. Now, can you please tell me who hit me?" Tenten asked wearily, pitying the girl in front of her, who was breaking down.

"Y-yes… It was Kabuto, from the Oto Basketball Team, he was planning on running over the whole team, but seeing the person who made the shot, he hit you instead. My friend from Oto told me afterwards, and I was scared."

"It's okay, just tell Tsunade, and it'll be alright."

She nodded, as she wiped away her tears, and went inside to tell the principal.

"Oh! Ashley, I forgive you." She added before walking away with a wave and walked away.

She passed by the gym on her way there, and overheard a team meeting while she was about to walk in and surprise them.

"Neji, we know you love Tenten, but she isn't going to make it for the championships, and as team leader you have got to get your head in the game!" said Randy, a guard.

"If you guys think that I'm not going to do my best, then you're wrong." He retorted, getting irritated by his team mates.

"You call missing a 3 pointer doing your best? Tenten isn't going to be out of the hospital! You've got to get it together! And you're joining a musical?!?!?"

Tenten was starting to feel hurt by his words, they really didn't believe that she would get better? But then what Neji said surprised her the most.

"Fine! Fine! I'll forget all about Tenten! I'll forget all about the musical too! Just know that I'll do my best for this team!" he snapped, then walking away from the lot of them, and back into the court where he starts shooting baskets.

Tenten felt tears coming to her eyes as she turned her back to the door, slammed it, and left.

She then walked to the auditorium through the back door as the bell rang, while everyone else was through the front door.

She walked to the back to see the girls already in their peach colored dresses, and she went into the dressing room to change.

"We're going to be the last act, so it's alright, remember what we practiced, even the props are ready." Temari said, nodding her head while the others responded with a nod.

"Are you okay Tenten? You seem out of it." Ino asked, with a look of worry for her friend.

The acts all came by, and Shizune walked up to the stage.

"As you all may know, that was the supposed last act. That is a lie! We have one last act with a surprise for you all! Please welcome Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari Sabaku, Ino, and… TENTEN MIYAGI!" Half of the student population was gaping and Neji was the most surprised.

She walked up to the stage in her pure white knee long dress, with spaghetti straps. The light was focused on her. The music started playing…

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that_

She looked in Neji's direction with coldness and turned away.

The other girls trooped on stage with their cream colored dresses as the light focused on them and sang together:

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

Tenten shook her head and sang:_  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

Girls:_  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)_

Tenten:_  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" _

She thought of Neji as she sang that phrase, and blinked back the tears the came to her eyes.

Girls:

_Ooooh oooh  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_

Tenten:_  
Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

Girls:_  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_

_  
_Tenten:_  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

Girls:_  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!_

Tenten:_  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

Girls:_  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love  
_

Tenten:_  
You're way off base  
I won't say it_

Girls:_  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

_  
_Tenten:_  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Girls:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!_

Tenten:_  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

_Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love  
_

Together:  
_Sha la la la la la...(sigh)_

By then, she really realized that she still loved Neji, but she just couldn't forgive him, not after what he said.

After bowing to the crowd with the girls, she stormed off, and ran out to the field, with the other girls thinking she just went to the restroom or something.

From far away, Tenten heard the faint applause of the crowd and started crying… the crying became sobs as she hugged her legs and hid her face.

* * *

Neji walked out the door with the rest of them, wondering what Tenten meant… but more than anything, he wanted to greet her, and tell her how much he's missed her. 

She went to the backstage and asked the other girls where she went. They pointed outside, and he went there. Walking toward the field, he heard someone's sobs, and looked over to see that it was Tenten.

He walked to her, and gave her a tap on the shoulder.

"Tenten, there's something I want to talk to you about…" he started before she cut him off.

"And here it is. I know that you don't care about me anymore, basketball is more important. It's alright, I already decided to quit anyways, so it's alright."

"But…"

"What do you have to say? I heard you, you said that you would forget all about me." She said back at him, tears running down her face.

He looked at her, and knew that he was the reason she cried this much. He hugged her close to him as she sobbed into his shoulder, dampening his shirt.

"I'm really sorry Tenten, I was just so frustrated—I couldn't help you, the boys were nagging me, I couldn't find out who did that to you. I'm sorry!" He cried out, as sad as she was.

Her breathing slowed down, and looked at him.

"I forgive you, but if you ever say that again, you aren't getting another chance." She said, giving him a serious look.

"Alright, he nodded, before hugging her one last time, and taking her hand to go back.

* * *

**Yep, she's back and running!! Happy? Okay, so I think I'm going to finish up Third Bloodline and then start working on this story. Read and Review!!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Kishiko-Chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Chapter 7 of Oh So Melodic Hawaii! I have nothing to say except, check out my new story 'It Takes Two' and the sequel to The Third Bloodline, 'The Legend Revived'! I hope you like it and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

The next day at school, was very surprising to the fan girls everywhere. 

Tenten Miyagi and Ashley Kumara, was smiling and laughing to each other, conversing with the rest of her friends. Her friends were also surprised, to say the least, but as they listened to her, they found that she really did change.

Neji was still eyeing her suspiciously, which Tenten caught, but she looked at him and said to him, "Neji, I trust her, she's a good person now, and she told us who did it."

"Yea, I'm sorry for doing all those things to you girlfriend before and not telling you that Kabuto crashed into her and I also wanted you to know that I'm no longer your fan-girl." She said, as she held up her hand to show that it was interlinked with Kiba's.

He nodded and looked into her eyes, looking for any deceit. When he found none, he relaxed and joined in the conversation, his hand around Tenten's waist.

* * *

"That traitor, how dare she go join them!!" The next leader of the fan club, Minami said, as she was pacing back and forth in front of her fellow fan girls.

"I don't know Minami, maybe we should do that too, I mean, even Neji respects her now and she has a hot boyfriend too! I'm starting to think I don't even like Neji that much anymore!" a girl named Naomi said timidly.

"You too? If you aren't going to stay loyal to this club and Neji-kun, then you won't be welcome in this club any longer! Leave!" the leader lashed out, making the red haired girl hold her head up high, stomped over to her, give her a good slap in the face and marched right to where Tenten and the group were.

"Does anyone else want to leave?" Minami growled, looking dangerously at the rest of them. Half of the others walked away from her and walked to other people, which were their former friends before they joined the fan club, and apologized directly.

* * *

The group saw one of Neji's fan-girls coming and stared at her as she came toward them. They saw what they did to Minami and congratulated her.

"Nice going Naomi! I can't believe you did that!" Ashley exclaimed, laughing with the other girls.

"Yep, she was being such a bitch and I can't stand her anymore! I don't even like Neji! I was just a new girl and she dragged me into it."

"Well, welcome to the group." said Sakura, before shaking her hand and introducing her to them.

"Shino, I was wondering if you would be my partner for the insect report, I'm interested in beetles but know nothing about them. My specialties are actually with spiders. Want to see my pet tarantula?" Naomi asked, holding out a Critter Keeper from her backpack.

"Sure." He said, before walking away from her, causing everyone else in the group to drop their mouths in shock.

They made their way into homeroom and started talking as usual. However, this time, they were talking about the championship game against the Rock.

"We're going to own their asses! They weren't even good last year! They probably bribed their way into championships." Naruto exclaimed.

The Rock basketball team was horrible last year, but their school had a large sum of money from their other departments, so that's why they thought they bribed the other teams.

"Really, I think I'm going to be able to shoot my 3-pointers again, I'm as healthy as can be!" Tenten replied, thinking about her ability to shoot baskets.

"Yosh, we will win!" Lee said, before doing some back flips out of sheer excitement.

"I don't know about you three, but we're going to have to do something about Kabuto." Neji said sternly thinking about the person who hurt his girlfriend.

"Tch, Neji, you have to loosen up. My parents already took care of it! We're suing for attempted murder or something like that." Tenten said easily as she just waved her hands in the air and laughed with the others.

* * *

"Tenten, you're back! I can't wait! Our basketball team will be so happy again! Our youth will outshine the Rock's!" Their physical education teacher, Gai, said, before giving her a bone crushing hug, which the rest of the basketball team had to wrench him away from the girl before she had to go to the hospital again from broken bones.

"To celebrate the youthful Tenten coming back, we shall only run 1 lap today! Then, the rest of the time will be free!"

Everyone in the room cheered and quickly broke up into separate groups, talking to themselves, while the basketball team was having a practice.

"Wow, Tenten is pretty good isn't she?" asked Ino, who was talking to Shikamaru who was on the bench taking a water break.

"Yep, I think she's the reason our team works so well, she has great perseverance and cheerful attitude. And look at Neji, he melted completely from before."

"Oh, I see, do you see them married in the future? It's so cute!" Ino replied, before placing her head next to Shikamaru's and staring at the couple.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and jogged back to the basketball courts.

* * *

"Tenten, I can't believe you're back! Science Olympiad is coming soon, and we need you to take us to the Nationals! Will you join?" Orochimaru said, staring at her with puppy eyes.

"If it interferes with basketball—"

"It won't! I made sure it was a whole month away from basketball."

"Alright then, I'll join."

"Yes! We're going to Nationals this year!" He said, before dancing around the classroom and freaking out the students.

"No homework today! No homework for the rest of this month!! And if we make it to the Nationals, No homework for the rest of the year!!" he exclaimed, throwing his papers up in the air.

Most people exclaimed thank you, Naruto and Kiba even went around and danced with Orochimaru, causing their girlfriends and friends to laugh, and the three of them created a Congo line almost everyone joined.

* * *

"I'm glad you're back, I think you should start rehearsing for the part now, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Ashley is taking care of your costumes for the musical and I think you should practice the songs. Temari…" Asuma said, before walking away and giving instructions to the class for preparation of the musical, who was just trying to watch and listen to them.

She nodded at them and handed them each papers with the notes and lyrics on there.

"Are you ready?"

They nodded, and her nimble fingers started prancing around the grand piano.

Tenten:

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
_

Neji: _  
Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared_

Together: _  
Beauty and the Beast_

Together: _  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before_

Tenten: _  
Ever just as sure_

Together: _  
As the sun will arise  
_

Tenten: _  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song_

Together: _  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
_

Neji: _  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east_

Tenten: _  
Tale as old as time_

Together: _  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast._

Tenten:

_Tale as old as time_

Neji:

_Song as old as rhyme_

Together: _  
Beauty and the beast._

The audience and Asuma were gaping while Temari was smiling.

"Tenten, Neji, we need to take your measurements, can you come here?" Ashley asked, pointing to the rest of them who were holding tape measures.

They headed over there to get themselves measured and waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 7 for you, what do you think the musical is now? I know this is one of the shorter chapters but I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, I'm going to work on other stories and I'm going to edit The Third Bloodline.**

**Ciao!**

**Kishiko-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, so this is chapter 8! I am currently editing Third Bloodline and updating my other stories. So, I won't hinder you any longer! High School Musical 2 tonight! Guys, this is gonna be a long chapter, this will be the whole musical, so bear with me please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

The four girls really out did themselves. Today was the day of the musical, and after a week of intense rehearsal, Tenten had finally been able to get a look at her many outfits. The musical was 'Beauty and The Beast' and Tenten and Neji were the two main characters.

"Are you ready for this?" Sakura asked her, fixing her hair into a ponytail and applying the required make up.

"I guess so." She replied, checking if her dress and everything was on right.

Temari came by with a pair of headphones around her neck and holding on to a clipboard, scribbling down things frantically.

"Tenten, the play is starting now, it is currently scene one, so you aren't in it yet."

She nodded, then looked through the side and watched the play.

The Narrator, or Sasuke, walked up to the side of the room on the mic in a tuxedo and started narrating.

"Once upon a time, there was a young Prince. He was cold and distant toward others..."

The scene came to show Neji, who was opening the door to show an old woman (Minami). She asked him if she could stay, but he slammed the door to her face. The door was knocked once more, and he refused. She took off the cloak she was wearing to reveal herself as the witch.

"This has been a test, and you have failed miserably, you will be cursed forever!"

"No! Please, give me another chance to prove to you…"

"No, I already gave you two chances, and you failed them both. You will be forced to become a hideous beast until you find true love. If you don't find love by the time this entire rose's petal falls, you will die."

And with that the curtain closed to hear screaming, and the scene changed.

Tenten skipped along the stage, humming to herself, and then opening the door to an old bakery, talking to the baker about a book she was reading. He was busy, so she left and walked away through the town. Then the musical began:

[Belle:_ Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:  
There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town  
_

[Baker:_ Good Morning, Belle!_

[Belle:_ 'Morning, Monsieur.  
_

[Baker:_ Where are you off to?  
_

[Belle:_ The bookshop.  
I just finished the most wonderful story  
about a  
beanstalk and an ogre and a -  
[Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!_

[Townsfolk:_ Look there she goes that girl is strange, no  
question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl that Belle_

[Belle:_ There must be more than this provincial life_

[Bookseller:_ Ah, Belle.  
_

[Belle:_ Good Morning. I've come to return the book  
I borrowed.  
_

[Bookseller:_ Finished already?  
_

[Belle:_ Oh, I couldn't put it down.  
Have you got anything new?  
_

[Bookseller:_ Ha Ha! Not since yesterday.  
_

[Belle:_ That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!  
_

[Bookseller:_ That one? But you've read it twice!  
_

[Belle:_ Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring  
swordfights, magic  
spells, a prince in disguise -  
_

[Bookseller:_ If you like it all that much, it's yours!  
_

[Belle:_ But sir!  
_

[Bookseller:_ I insist.  
_

[Belle:_ Well, thank you. Thank you very much!_

[Townsfolk:_ Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

[Belle:_ Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_

[Woman:_ Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"  
Her looks have got no parallel  
_

[Shopkeeper:_ But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us  
_

[Townsfolk:_ She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle_

[Gaston:_ Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle_

[Bimbettes:_ Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston  
Oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_

[Belle:_ There must be more than this provincial life!  
_

[Gaston:_ Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!_

[Townsfolk:_ Look there she goes a girl  
who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Belle_

Then, one of her fan boys, playing the part of Gaston, walks up to her with another person beside and started talking to her about how she should stop reading books and start taking an interest to him.

She refuses his offer and then there was a sudden boom at the other direction. She runs toward it and the scene changes to another.

She gets home and sees her father (Lee). She gets back, and another song starts once more.

Belle:  
_Papa, do you think I'm...odd?_

_  
_Maurice:  
_My daughter odd? Where did you get an idea like that?  
_

Belle:  
_I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk.  
_

Maurice:_  
They talk about me, too.  
_

Maurice:_  
No, we're not odd, its true  
No fam'ly ever saner  
Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass  
In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your mother's daughter; therefore you are class  
_

Belle:  
_So I should just accept  
I'm simply not like them  
_

Maurice:_  
They are the common herd  
And you should take my word  
You are unique: crème de la crème  
No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed  
There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what  
_

Belle:_  
No matter what they say  
You make me proud  
I love the funny way  
You stand out from the crowd  
_

Maurice:_  
It's my intention my invention  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got...  
_

Belle:  
_No matter what  
_

Maurice:  
_Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate  
_

Belle:_  
That ev'ry daughter's great?  
_

Maurice:_  
You are!  
_

Belle:_  
And ev'ry daughter tends to say her father's tops  
_

Maurice:_  
She pulls out all the stops  
To praise him  
_

Belle:  
_And quite rightly!  
_

Maurice:  
_No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of father knowing best  
_

Belle:  
_And daughter too!  
_

Maurice:_  
You're never strange  
_

Belle:_  
Don't ever change  
_

Both:_  
You've all I've got  
No matter what._

"BELLE, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER, I HAVE CREATED A MACHINE THAT WILL CHANGE OUR LIVES FOREVER! I WILL GO TO THE YOUTHFUL CONVENTION NOW!"

He ran off out of the stage and the scene changes to another one.

Lee was running on the set, until the scene changed to one where Lee was inside the castle.

"YOSH, IS ANYONE HERE? I WONDER IF I COULD STAY!"

"Of course you're welcome to stay!" yelled the voice of Lumiere (Naruto)

He leads him to a room, where Hinata and a little blond boy were standing, each dressed up in their costume.

Neji storms into the room, holds Lee up by the scruff of his neck and threw him inside the cell.

The scene changed back to the village where the fan boy was coming into Tenten's 'cottage' and telling her that he wanted to marry her. She refuses, then comes out to feed the chickens (rich school, remember), and starts singings.

_Is he gone? Can you imagine?  
He asked me to marry him.  
Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . ._

_"Madame Gaston!"  
Can't you just see it?  
"Madame Gaston!"  
His "little wife"  
No sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned_

Two people came up in a horse costume, and Tenten acted surprised. The curtain closed as it showed the scene of Tenten arriving at the castle.

She walks to the top part of the "tower" and sees Neji, holding back a smirk.

"Please, let me take his place!" she cried, as he smirked and held back laughter in his mask.

He nodded as he threw Lee off of the stage and the curtains closed.

The scene changed to a fan boy thinking of the plan to make Belle marry him, which took a good 3 minutes in which Neji and Tenten were in the back laughing their asses off at the scene that just happened.

The scene changed back to Tenten inside her room.

"Come to dinner with me."

"NO!"

"Fine! Starve for all I care!" Neji said, before storming off the side.

The scene closed and it showed Tenten creeping into a kitchen, where Naruto started singing and the others waited for their cue to begin dancing.

Lumiere:  
_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff_

_  
_Chip:  
_It's delicious_

_  
_Lumiere:_  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!_

_  
_Lumiere and Chorus:_  
Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"_

_  
_Lumiere:  
_We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks_

_  
_Chorus:  
_And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest_

_  
_Lumiere:_  
If you're stressed  
its fine dining we suggest_

_Chorus:  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your entree  
We've an array; may we suggest:  
Try the bread! Try the soup!  
When the croutons loop de loop  
It's a treat for any dinner  
Don't believe me? Ask the china  
Singing pork! Dancing veal!  
What an entertaining meal!  
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
We'll make you shout "encore!"  
And send us out for more  
So, be our guest!_

_  
_Lumiere:_  
Be our guest!_

_  
_Chorus:  
_Be our guest!_

_  
_Mrs. Potts:  
_It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

_  
_Chorus:_  
We've got a lot to do!_

_  
_Mrs. Potts:_  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!_

_  
_Chorus:  
_She's our guest!_

_  
_Mrs. Potts:_  
She's our guest!_

_  
_Chorus:_  
She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
_

Lumiere:  
_Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!  
_

Chorus:  
_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going  
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!_

Tenten looks bewildered while this was all happening, and then walks out of the door. The curtain closed and it showed her fighting off "wolves" when Neji comes and saves her.

The next scene was one of the most important.

Tenten came in donning a beautiful gold dress and looking just as stunning. Neji came in on the other side, wearing an old fashioned that made all the fan girls swoon. They allowed him to take off the mask, but he had to tie his hair in a ponytail.

They met in the middle where they started singing:

Tenten:

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
_

Neji: _  
Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared_

Together: _  
Beauty and the Beast_

Together: _  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before_

Tenten: _  
Ever just as sure_

Together: _  
As the sun will arise  
_

Tenten: _  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song_

Together: _  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
_

Neji: _  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east_

Tenten: _  
Tale as old as time_

Together: _  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast._

Tenten:

_Tale as old as time_

Neji:

_Song as old as rhyme_

Together: _  
Beauty and the beast._

Then the other scenes came and it came to the one with the mob.

It showed Neji and the fan boy fighting it out, and the fan boy seemed quite determined too. Then Neji got 'hurt' and Tenten came into there.

Tenten looked into his eyes and Tenten kissed him.

The lights dimmed and it opened again, showing everyone being human. Then, everyone got into pairs, but Tenten and Neji were in the middle.

Neji/Tenten:  
_Two lives have begun now  
Two hearts become one now  
One passion, one dream  
One thing forever true  
I love you!_

All:

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast._

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.  
Ah!_

They all gathered together, and bowed at the same time.

"Good night everybody and I hope you have enjoyed this musical!" said Sasuke, being a good host and showing emotion for once.

* * *

"Neji, that was great!" Tenten said, kissing him on the lips.

"Yes it was, but are you ready for the basketball game next week?"

"I think so…"

"Good! Also, do you want to go to the dance tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not"

* * *

**Yep…so, the dance tomorrow…. I got something in store for you for the dance. laughs maniacally as she types next chapter  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Kishiko-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers and welcome to chapter 9!! I won't hinder you any longer, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

They were walking out the door of the auditorium when some shrill voice called out to them.

"Tenten, WAIT!" Minami screeched, making everyone else turn to her also, besides Tenten, who kept her back to her.

"What?"

"I challenge you to a dance off at the dance tomorrow! Bring a partner and I hope you're good."

"What are we betting on?"

"Your boyfriend." She sneered, making her laugh out loud.

"Fine, I take on your challenge, but even if you win, Neji would dump you faster than a dump truck." She said, starting to walk away.

"We'll see about that, Tenten Miyagi, heiress of the Miyagi Corporations for martial arts items and other things."

Tenten froze in mid step, and asked quietly, "I didn't tell anyone about that, how would you know?"

"I did a little bit of a background check, and you're quite popular."

"Whatever." She called out, waving her hand and walking out with Neji on her side.

* * *

They reached the Miyagi's house, and walked inside, sitting on the couch.

"Wow, what was that all about Tenten?" Neji asked from her side.

"Oh, I didn't tell anyone about my family's business…"

"I'm guessing you're also good at martial arts?"

"You guessed right."

"Spar me."

"I don't know…"

"SPAR HIM Tenten!"

"YEAH!"

"YOSH, SHOW OFF YOUR YOUTHFULNESS."

She looked around to see the rest of her friends there, and sighed.

"Fine, follow me."

She walked near the back door, turned and opened the 'closet' door.

"What're we doing in a closet?"

"Look inside."

They turned to the open door and found that it was a huge dojo, full of weapons and sparring gear.

The whole gang sweat dropped and Naruto asked, "Why didn't we ever see this hear?"

"You've always been to the front part of my house, never the back, and its way bigger."

They shrugged their shoulders and walked inside the room, the rest of them paired off and started sparring.

(Here are the sparring pairs)

Ino and Sakura

Naruto and Sasuke

Neji and Tenten

Lee and Chouji

Kiba and Shino

Temari and Hinata

"I hope you don't mind weapons!" Tenten called out, after the match started, jumping up in the air and throwing a few kunai and shuriken.

"No I don't!" Neji called back, before catching one of them and blocking the rest.

But before he could finish blocking, more weapons came his way, and he tried to dodge them, before he was pinned to the wall with a kunai to his neck.

"It's over." She said, before his hands came free, and so did the rest of his body, which he used his gentle fist and hit her.

"Wow, how did you that? It hurts like hell, but you just tapped it!" she asked, before whipping out a katana and started attacking, but he kept blocking.

"The Hyuuga specialize in internal damage attacks."

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga, where did I hear that before? Oh yeah, that Hyuuga kid tied with me that one time in a spar…his name was Hyuuga Neji!"

"You got that right, Tenten Miyagi!"

She attacked him with much force, bringing him out of his stance and causing him to fight.

They started a hand to hand battle, kicking and punching to the best of their ability. Soon, they were both wiped out, and so was the rest of them.

"Let's play some music!!" Naruto exclaimed, clambering up to her game room.

"The rest of them sighed and dragged their feet up the stairs and into the game room.

Sasuke and Neji took electric guitar, Naruto taking drums, and Shikamaru took bass because Ino yelled at him to.

Neji started off with a solo, then Naruto joined in and so did Sasuke, then when they started singing, Shikamaru joined them with bass.

Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go

'Cause oh oh oh,  
I've got a sickness  
You've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan we walk out the door

No you wanna just let go,  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh oh  
Yeah all we need  
So here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

We could pack up  
And leave all our things behind  
No fact, or fiction, or storyline  
'Cause I need you more than just for tonight

You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin

No you wanna just let go,  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh oh  
Yeah all we need  
So here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another party  
Go and kiss and tell  
'Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to  
See how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

The girls cheered loudly and yelled.

"You guys rock! You should totally join the battle of the bands, for guys."

"We will if you join for girls."

"Sure…"

"Oh wait; do you know how to dance Tenten?"

"Yep, just wait and see!"

* * *

**This chapter sucked, but I swear the next one will be better, because it's going to be the dance off! Review! Thanks!**

**-Kishiko Chan **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers! I'm on a roll with this story and decided to keep updating it. But don't worry; I will update my other stories too! So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs/bands on this chapter.**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

"Tenten, you have to put this on! It'll look good, and we have to wear it for our performance!"

"Fine, just a little, I don't want to look like a freaking clown."

Sakura applied some blush on, a little bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. Today was the day of the dance, and the battle of the bands, which takes place during the dance.

Sakura was in a simple pink spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. Her hair was let down like it usually was.

Hinata had an off shoulder indigo dress that started flowing out at the waist and ended a little past the knees. Her long hair was just let down and curled in the ends.

Ino was wearing a purple strapless dress that went to her knees. She had her hair straightened and let down.

Temari wore a yellow spaghetti strap dress that went 5 inches below her knee and straightened her hair.

Tenten let her naturally wavy hair down, and was wearing a green halter top dress that went to the knees.

They walked to the dance that took place in the gym, and once they walked in, their mouths dropped. The huge gym was beautifully redone, there were streamers on the top, and a stage was put in the front.

The dance already started and the guys were looking for the girls. They found them and hooked arms with their dates, and started dancing.

"Tenten, are you ready to lose?" an annoying voice called out from behind, making Tenten turn around.

"Sure." She replied with a smirk and walked into the circle that was made by the people watching.

"What's the first category?" Tenten asked, looking at Minami and her date.

"There are two categories, I pick one, and you pick one. The winner is chosen by the crowd. I start first, I pick tango."

The DJ put on some tango music and said, "Yo, we have a dance off in the center, the first category is tango."

Neji put one hand on her waist and one with her hand and asked, "Are you sure about this? I know how to dance, but she took dance lessons."

"Just keep up with me Neji."

The music started and soon, both couples were dancing with speed and gracefulness that was Tango. Tenten spun around under Neji's arm and continued with the fast dancing.

Minami growled, "She's good, pick up the pace!"

Her date looked afraid for a moment, and then complied with her request—command.

The music ended, and the two couples ended with the guy leaning forward with the girl laying back.

The crowd cheered loudly, especially Sakura and Ino, who was cheering very very very loudly for Tenten, while the fan girls were cheering for Minami.

"I choose cha cha."

"You can cha cha? I doubt it!" Minami scoffed, then looking back at her partner.

The DJ took out the previous CD and popped in another one. "Time to Cha-Cha!"

The music started, and Tenten and Neji took off, taking the steps together in synchronized harmony, as if they had been dancing professionally for years.

Minami was doing the same thing, only her partner was a little scared, so it was less fluidity, but it was still good.

Three minutes later, the song ended, and the couples stopped.

The DJ went up to his box and said into the microphone, "So, whoever gets the loudest cheers will win."

"Give it up for Minami and Daichi!" he said, while the paired bowed or curtsied.

The crowd cheered loudly for them.

"Give it up for Tenten and Neji!"

The crowd roared and cheered, especially the friends of the mentioned two.

"The winners are Tenten AND Neji!" he said, then putting on some normal music for the others.

"Stay tuned for the Battle of the Bands! There are two bands for guys and two for girls left!"

"Good job Minami, you were a really good opponent." Tenten said, sticking out her hand.

She shook Daichi's hand, but once she got to Minami, Minami just nodded her head and said, "I don't need your pity!" and stomped out.

Neji turned to his girlfriend with a smile and asked, "How did you learn to dance like that? It was amazing!"

"Well, I was invited to a lot of important dances and stuff in Washington because of that genius thing, so I had to learn, so I took dance lessons, and I love them so much, I kept taking them."

"I know I've probably said this millions of times, but you are the most perfect girl I have ever had the luck to meet and date."

"Thanks Neji, you're the most perfect guy, so that's why we met, isn't it?" she said, smiling as she did.

They kissed once again until the rest of the girls and their dates came and they exclaimed, "Awwww"

"Last boy band, Boys like Girls, please come up."

They walked up and took their instruments, and Neji and Sasuke walked up to the microphone.

"Are you ready to ROCK?" Sasuke asked the crowd, making everyone cheer loudly.

"Let's go!" Neji yelled, before they started playing.

(A/N: You might want to listen to this song on youtube, it's good, and it makes it way better.)

_Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene  
And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?  
So turn off all the lights  
Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated_

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

_Step in and you can lock the door  
The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor  
You could take a chance on finding romance  
Now you're holding hands  
But he's got other plans  
Tick-tock, the clock is turning red  
The room won't stop spinning and thoughts in your head  
And it's too late  
You feel like you're making a big mistake  
You should've waited_

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

_Just wait love  
Show 'em what you're made of_

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug  
Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

There was 5 seconds of delay before this giant applause came and made the smile with relief.

"The last girl band, Fallen Grace can also come up!

They walked up to the stage and started talking.

"Here's to all the girls in this room!" Tenten and Sakura said together, and started playing.

Temari was on drums, Ino was bass with Hinata, and Tenten and Sakura played guitar.

_Here's to the ones who don't give up  
Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up  
_

_This is your anthem, get your hands up  
We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats  
We are not going home, we are playing for keeps  
We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace  
We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

_We are fire inside, we are an army asleep  
We are a people awaking to follow their dreams  
We don't have time for your games  
We have our own goals to score  
There are trophies to win instead of being one of yours_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up _

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_This is your anthem (anthem)_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

"Well, we all know who won now!" the DJ yelled, letting the crowd cheer for themselves.

"Now, the winning boy band and the winning girl band will sing for us!"

They boys trooped on stage to the girls and took the instruments. They evenly split the instruments and the ones left were in the front dancing and singing.

_[Neji  
The summer that we wanted,_

_[Sasuke  
Yeah, we finally got it!_

_[Shikamaru  
Now's the time we get to share_

_[Temari  
Each day we'll be together_

_[Sakura  
Now until forever,_

_[Tenten  
So everybody, everywhere_

_[Hinata  
Let's take it to the beach_

_[Guys  
Take it together_

_[Girls  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_

_[Guys  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other_

_[Girls  
Everything's just right_

_[All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!_

_[Sakura  
Summertime together,_

_[Temari  
Now we're even closer_

_[Tenten  
That's the way it's meant to be_

_[Sasuke  
Oh, we're just getting started_

_[Shikamaru  
Come and join the party_

_[Neji  
You deserve it, same as me_

_[Hinata  
Let's take it to the beach_

_[Guys  
Take it together_

_[Girls  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_

_[Guys  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other_

_[Girls  
Everything's just right_

_[All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!_

_[All Guys  
Everybody up!  
[All Girls  
Everybody rock it!_

_[All Guys  
Take it from the top!_

_[All Girls  
And never ever stop it!_

_[All Guys  
It's not about the future_

_[All Girls  
It's not about the past_

_[All  
It's makin' every single day  
Last and last and last!  
Fun and sun'What could be better?_

_[Hinata  
Let's have fun  
Everyone together now!_

_[All  
Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins  
The very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
It's the party you don't wanna miss!  
_

They split into two groups and started dancing.

_  
[Guys  
Guys rise!  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!_

_[Girls  
Girls!  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!_

_[Guys  
Here_

_[Girls  
and now_

_[Guys  
Let's turn the party_

_  
[Girls  
Out!_

_[Guys and Girls  
Everybody jump in!_

_[All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!_

They crowd cheered, and they left for the night, the dance was over with the last performance by the bands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There was a lot of singing in this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it! Review!**

**Kishiko-Chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**I actually had a problem thinking of how to make this chapter, but don't worry, I figured it out (NOT). Schools gonna start tomorrow so the updates are going to be slow. I'm sorry, that's why I updated all my chapters today! Enjoy!**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

**BEEP!**

"And that's that for the third quarter of this season's championship game between Leaf High and Rock High. Leaf is sure fire this year with their new team mate Tenten Miyagi. She is a genius in the lab, and a great point guard on the courts, talk about a well-rounded girl, huh Bob?"

"Yes, Sean and she's pretty too, I'd date her, but her boyfriend, team captain, Neji Hyuuga would kill me if I laid a finger on her during class."

"Haha, now the team is together huddling…."

Minami shut the school radio station off her car with anger and revenge gleamed in her eyes.

"Girls, I think we'll pay a little visit to the championship game tonight."

The girls looked around and just followed her into the gym, where the teams were huddling.

* * *

"Okay Team, we are ahead by 5 points and we need to keep it that way, or keep making shots. So KEEP THE BALL!"

"Okay!"

"On three, 1, 2, 3,"

"KONOHA!" they yelled, breaking apart and jogging back to the court.

They kept the ball for the first 5 minutes, and tried to make some shots.

One of the players from the rock stole the ball from Nick, and made a 3 pointer shot.

Tenten had the ball; she dribbled to the three point line, and pretended to shoot, only to let the ball roll off her fingers backward, to Neji, who made the shot.

"What teamwork! It's seamless!" Bob exclaimed.

"30 seconds left in the game; will they be able to keep the ball?" Sean asked, voice rising with anticipation.

Neji stole the ball back from the Rock, and passed it to Tenten, who could've made the shot, but she saw Charlie, who never had much action in the game, and was considered a butter finger. She passed it to him, with 5 seconds left in the game. He caught it, and looked around, before leaping up and shooting the ball from the three-point line.

The ball became air bound, and landed straight through the basket, and the buzzer rung.

The whole Leaf high school that was there was silent, before they rushed up to him, and lifted him up.

Kiba and Naruto and Lee started dancing around chanting, "CHARLIE, CHARLIE, CHARLIE!"

Tenten smiled, and cheered along, before she felt arms wrap around her waist and a breath in her ear, "You did good today, look at him, I don't think he was ever that happy."

"Yeah, and team captain, would you like a reward?"

"Sure, why not?"

She turned around, leaned over and kissed him on the lips, with him responding to it. They broke apart, thanking heaven that no one noticed, or they would be teased by it for a long time.

"PARTY AT MIYAGI HOUSE!" Tenten shouted to the Leaf, and they all trouped over to her house with the basketball team having medals around their neck, and Charlie holding the trophy while Gai wept tears of joy.

Tenten went upstairs and went back down, changed into low cut jeans and a blue tank top, with her hair left down.

They joined the party, which was later named, party of the year, and while the others left, the group stayed for a group sleepover.

"Let's make Tenten and Neji sing for us again!" Kiba exclaimed, while Ashley agreed to it, along with the rest of them.

"Fine."

They picked a song and each held a microphone.

_[Neji  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can_

_[Tenten  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

_[Neji  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

_[Both  
Because this moment's really all we have_

_[Neji  
Everyday  
of our lives,_

_[Tenten  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_[Neji  
Gonna run  
_

_[Both  
While we're young  
and keep the faith_

_[Neji  
Everyday_

_[Both  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_[Tenten  
Take my hand;_

_[Neji  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_[Tenten  
celebrate._

_[Both  
Oh, everyday._

_[Gabriella  
They say that you should follow _

_[Neji  
and chase down what you dream,_

_[Tenten  
but if you get lost and lose yourself_

_[Neji  
what does is really mean?_

_[Tenten  
No matter where we're going,_

_[Neji  
it starts from where we are._

_[Both  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_  
[Both  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday  
of our lives,_

_[Both_

_Wanna find you there_

_[Tenten_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_  
[Both  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith._

_Everyday_

_  
[Neji  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_  
[Tenten  
Oh, ev'ryday_

_[Neji  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!_

_[Tenten  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!_

_  
[Both  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_

_[Neji  
Everyday  
of our lives,_

_  
[Tenten  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_  
[Neji  
Gonna run  
while we're young_

_  
[Both  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

_[Everyone (they joined in)  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith_

_Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!_

_[Tenten  
Ev'ryday!_

They all cheered, while Sasuke said, "All the years I knew Neji, I never knew he actually knew how to sing."

"Yeah, yeah, it's time to hit the hay, I'm beat."

"You never spoke like that either."

"Whatever."

"Now, THAT'S the Neji we know and love."

* * *

**Eh, bad chapter. I'm realllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy sorry about this chapter, it was horrible. Oh, I am now accepting ideas for this story, or you can give me little parts you created for a pairing or something, and I'll put it in there and give you FULL CREDIT. Once again, schools starting tomorrow, so updates will be slower. Review, please!**

**Kishiko-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is HERE! I hope you guys like this chapter! I think I'm going to be able to update on weekends, if I'm not able to, then it's probably a really busy weekend. I'll try to update once a week, if not, it will be at least once in two weeks. There will be ShikaIno and NaruHina in this chapter, but SasuSaku will appear in the next chapter or so.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this WHOLE ENTIRE STORY. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

It's been almost two months since the sleepover, and the couples were as strong as ever.

"Are you guys ready?" Shikamaru asked, fingering something in his pocket nervously, hoping the girls would like their gifts.

"You go first Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, almost as nervous as he was.

"Fine"

He walked over to his blond haired girlfriend, who was laughing and talking with Temari about something, and asked if he could ask her something personal.

"Ooh, I won't ruin the moment." Temari said, winking as she held her books and went off to find her brothers.

"Ino, I have something to give you. Close you eyes." Shikamaru said, trying to be confident.

"Okay, Shika!" Ino said, as she closed her eyes.

He put a necklace on her neck and told her to open her eyes.

"Oh my gosh… Shika…you didn't have to do this, it's beautiful!" she said, as she grasped the silver flower with a blue sapphire in the middle, glinting beautifully in the sunlight.

"I'm glad you like it…" Shikamaru mumbled, as Ino kissed him, and him returning it.

* * *

"Well, I see that Shikamaru's good, seeing as if he's gonna have a make out session with Ino." Sasuke whispered, as they were hiding around the corner.

"I'll go next." Naruto said, quietly for once, to not disturb the couple.

He crept over to Hinata and exclaimed cheerfully, "Hi Hinata!" surprising her completely.

Tenten and Sakura walked away, leaving them to their own business, and started talking about how graduation was going to come in two years.

"Hinata, we've been dating it for almost a year, and I want to give you something!" he said nervously, holding out a velvet box.

"N-Naruto…" her old stuttering self coming out, as her trembling fingers lifted open the cover of the box.

She gasped softly as she saw the content. It was a beautiful charm bracelet with two charms on it; one with a cup of ramen with a shining topaz on it, and the second one was a bird, with a lavender crystal on it.

She hugged him as if she'd never let him go and he dragged her off to have a picnic he set up.

* * *

"Well, that leaves me and you." Neji said, as he watched his cousin being dragged away by his hyperactive friend.

"I'll go first." Sasuke said, leaving Neji alone as he walked over to Sakura and walked with her somewhere else.

A red haired girl walked over to Neji, seductively coming close to him, as he ignored her, looking at his friend.

"Neji…don't you want to ditch Tenten and come to me?" she said in a low husky voice, coming closer.

"No, Minami, go away."

"No! I will not go away until you ditch your loser of a girlfriend Tenten and come with me!" she screeched.

"You will not talk about my girlfriend that way. If she is a loser, then you would be out of a job. You low life, go away and ruin some else's life."

"No!" she yelled, as she lunged toward him and captured his lips in kiss. He grabbed her head and tried to pull her off, but she latched on to him.

* * *

Tenten was walking around, when she heard a disruption from a hallway. She walked down, wondering if someone was in a fight or something.

What she saw made her blood run cold, and her heart shatter. There was Neji, in a lip lock with _Minami_ holding her head.

"Hyuuga Neji, it's over! I gave you a chance, and you mistook it. I'm sorry for interrupting." She said, as she ran away from Neji and everyone else.

He saw that and with as much for as he could, kicked her in the knee, making her go away, and ran toward her.

"Tenten, listen to me!" he said, as she kept ignoring him coldly.

"NO! I gave you a chance, and you go and kiss the leader of you fan club?"

"No, she kissed me!"

"I didn't see you breaking apart!"

"My hand was trying to get her head off me!"

"No, I just can't believe that Neji, I'm sorry." She said, walking away from him, a lone tear leaving her eyes.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!?!" Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ashley, Temari and Naomi yelled all at once.

"Yeah, he kissed Minami, and I saw it."

"Tenten, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not supporting you or something, but it seems like something Minami would do." Ashley said, trying not to get her feeling worse.

"I'm sorry, but the way they were, I just can't believe it." Tenten said sadly.

"I'm asking my boyfriend." They said simultaneously, using their cell phones to call, except Temari, who called her brothers who told Lee.

"Why don't we have a girl's night out tonight, we go out and shop our hearts out, then go eat." Ino said, suggesting a good idea for once.

"Sure, meet at my house at five." Sakura said, and they all shut off their phones.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" The guys yelled at him, as they just heard what their girlfriends said on their cell phones.

"I didn't kiss HER, SHE kissed ME!" Neji said furiously, glaring at them.

"Yeah, she might have done so, but Tenten's really hurt right now, and if you don't do anything about it, you're gonna lose her forever." Naruto said, nodding understandingly.

The boys all stared wide-eyed at him, never thinking that Naruto would be one to say something like this.

"Well, there's one thing to do," Shikamaru said, looking at the others.

"Mission"

"Follow"

"The"

"Girls"

"So Neji can get his girlfriend back and we can spend time with our own." Naruto finished, making them all hit their heads in frustration.

"I'll ask Hinata where they're going, and if I don't come back in 10 minutes, then Hinata's either killed me for hurting her best friend, or I'm on the brink of death." Neji said lamely, before getting off the sofa and walking cautiously to his cousin's room.

The guys all leaned in near the door to listen in on the conversation.

"NEJI HYUUGA, YOU JUST BROKE MY FRIEND'S HEART AND YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU?!"

"Uh…yes…"

"Okay!" she said in a cheery disposition, making all the guys anime fall, even Neji.

"We're going to the mall to shop, but don't come then, we're going to go to a place called 'The Library' for drinks and we might perform, there's a stage there."

"Thank you Hinata." He said, nodded then walked out the door to see his friends on the sofa whistling, acting innocent.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Whoosh! What a chapter, huh? I just ended it there because it seemed right, but I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as I update the other stories. Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay, more updates! I just couldn't live down the fact that I won't be able for like, a week, so I decided to update again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: same as last.**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

_I can't believe I actually liked that bastard…though I still do…_

Tenten sighed as she walked out the door. The girls convinced her to do a performance tonight at the Library with them, so she decided to do it, and she picked the perfect songs.

Tonight, she wore a black skirt. On top, she had a yellow tank top on top of a black tank. She wore long knee socks with yellow and black that went just a little over her knees, with black converse like shoes. She had on just a little mascara, and let her wavy hair down.

She walked over to Hinata's house and rung the bell. Someone came to the door and opened it. As their eyes met, she froze.

"Neji…"

"Tenten... um… you must be looking for Hinata…" he said awkwardly, as he tried to keep the blush down from what she was wearing.

"Hi Tenten!" Hinata said, as she walked out the door, and waving bye to Neji.

"Bye…Tenten…I'm sorry…" Neji said, but Tenten ignored him and just walked off with Hinata to Sakura's house.

* * *

"We need to buy an outfit for the performance, and Tenten can just shop."

After a few hours, they decided on a black tank top underneath a black and white tank and black skirt with white leggings. Ino emerged later with around 5 bags, while the others were holding 2 or 3, and Tenten holding a lot… her mom wanted her to ease her pain by using the credit card.

Sakura took a look at her watch and said, "We're going to be late, let's go!"

They arrived 10 minutes later, 15 minutes before their performance. The other girls changed in the restroom, during which time the guys hit on Tenten, but she just declined them.

"HITS, you're on!" the scrawny manager said, before going up onto the stage and said, "I'm happy to introduce, HITS!" before a juice blender went off.

"SEBASTIAN!"

(A/N: I'm sorry, I just had to add that in from Cory in the House, and also, I changed them from Fallen Grace to HITS, not including Ashley, Temari, and Naomi's name. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata are going to be singing back up.)

They walked out on stage, and Tenten took the mic.

"HEY HAWAII how's your night?" she didn't notice that Neji and the boys were walking in and took a seat in the front, and Neji was lightly blushing at her appearance.

They roared with cheers and applauses, and she said, "This mini concert will have a bit of performances with me and my friends, and my first song is called GNO (Girl's night out) and it's based on a recent experience."

The girls exchanged a look as Temari, Ashley, and Naomi took their instruments.

She introduced them all, and they made a bow, and then started their instruments.

_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No I won't see you_

_I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cuz I don't  
And I won't need you_

_Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run_

_Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)  
It's a girl's night_

_I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to_

_You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come_

_Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)  
It's a girl's night_

She stared straight at him as she sang the out the rest of the song, directing them toward him.

_Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line_

Neji started feeling guilty at her words, but just continued to listen to her voice.

_Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line_

_Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)  
It's a girl's night  
_

They bowed and Sakura took the mic and said, "The next song we sing will be That's What Girls Do." Her friends were obviously trying to get her back with Neji.

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:_

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah  
You want some kind explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you..._

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new::_

_That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
Girls.  
You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah._

Tenten and the rest of the girls took a drink of water, and continued.

Hinata said with confidence "Our next song will be Bigger than Us."

Neji stared wide-eyed at his cousin. Was it him, or were they trying to get them together? He was very glad for it, but he knew that it would be really unlikely for Tenten to accept him again.

_(L.O.V.E love  
L.O.V.E  
L.O.V.E love  
L.O.V.E)_

_I see your face,  
I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs somethin' to believe in  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all the colors of the rainbow,  
I know_

_(Chorus)  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart(our heart)  
Yeah, it's bigger than us_

_I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy(Galaxy)  
See the world with clarity, oh oh,  
Oh oh,we have such a long way, to go,  
[Bigger Than Us lyrics on I know,we're getting closer everyday(Everyday)_

_(Chorus)  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart(our heart)  
Yeah, it's bigger than us_

_It fills the universe,  
And lights the skies above  
It rescues our hearts, with love  
(L-o-v-e,love)  
With love,  
(L-o-v-e,love)  
That's what's bigger than us(bigger than us)_

_(c'mon)  
It's love,it's love that's bigger than us  
(c'mon)  
It's love,it's love that's bigger than us (woo)  
It's love,it's love(it's love,it's love,it's love,it's love)_

_We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us_

"For our last song, we would like to invite Mr. Neji Hyuuga to the stage." Ino said, as the rest of them shared mischevious smirks. Tenten was gaping at her, and waited for her to continue.

"Our last performance will be You are the Music in Me." She finished, leaving the two flabbergasted, and left them.

"They're recreating the day we met…" Tenten mumbled to Neji next to her, and stared into his eyes.

"Tenten, I'm really sorry. I know you won't accept me back but, please, just this once sing with me."

"Okay." She nodded; shaking her head to make sure that none of the tears she's been holding in came out, and held the microphone.

Tenten:

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen  
There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

Together: _  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

Tenten:

_A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common friend_

Neji: _  
mhmm, you're fooling me_

Tenten: _  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong_

Neji: _  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us_

Tenten: _  
And it's brought us here because_

Together:_  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me_

Tenten: _  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)_

Neji: _  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known_

She started smiling, as did Neji, and they held hands, continuing the song. Their friends looked in on the scene and smiled, as they knew that they completed the sight.

Tenten: _  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

Together: _  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

Together, the crowd joined along and so did all their friends, Temari playing the piano while singing along, Ashley singing along with the guitar, and Naomi smiling with the drums. Sakura smiled and held hands with Sasuke, while Ino put her head on Shikamaru's shoulder._  
_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

They ended in center stage, and Neji took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Tenten, I want to give you something to promise you that I will never do what you thought I did ever again." Neji said sternly, reaching into his pocket.

"Wha..?"

"Here." He slid a silver band around her finger, that was engraved with their names on it.

"A promise ring… Neji you shouldn't have…"

"But I did, now, do you accept me back?" he asked pleadingly, looking into her eyes, with everyone else in the café staring at them.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands around him.

"Reminds me when you gave me my promise ring yesterday Sasuke!" Sakura said, remembering.

* * *

"_Sakura, I have something important to give you."_

"_What?" she inquired, looking up from her book._

_He looked into her eyes, grabbed her hand, and placed a velvet box in her hand._

_She opened it, and gasped._

"_Sasuke!" she exclaimed, before slipping it on, and hugging him._

"_Let's go, I have a reservation at Cheesecake Factory, and I don't think we should be late!"_

He smiled as he remembers the moment, and hugged her tighter, as if to never let her go.

* * *

**Weird ending for this chapter, but I really couldn't think of anything more. And there was the missing Sasuke and Sakura moment. I know this chapter was very very rushed, but I had to get my ideas out. Don't worry; this story is far from over. Hope you enjoyed anyway though! Review!**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-Chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yosh! Here is chapter 14 of the lovely (crappy) story called Oh So Melodic Hawaii, the author wants to say that she loves everyone who reviews and gives them all pies to pie their least favorite teacher. Look under your seat, everybody, it's PIE! Okay, so I went a little overboard with the pie thing but I want you to know that I have been getting A LOT of reviews and I'm extremely happy. SO, I update!**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who showed up, the girl who lost her boyfriend to me." Minami said, looking at Tenten and her friends, who were currently trying to restrain themselves from punching her down.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up, the ugly hag who couldn't even get a boyfriend." Tenten retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Who cares, Neji is mine!" she cackled, making all her fan girls laugh with her.

"And when was that established?" a cool, masculine voice said, as he swiftly glided over to Tenten's side and put a possessive arm around her waist, making Minami grow red with anger.

"Why! Why does it have to be her! I love you a lot more than she does! Why?! If you just liked me back, my life would be back to where I was before all this!" she cried, tears falling down her face, as she raised up her hands, showing the designer clothing and all.

"Minami…" Tenten said softly, going toward her.

"DON'T get near me! I'm sick of you! Before you came along, we still had hope that Neji would like us, and now that you came, he loves you and he just can't be with us! Did you know how LONG I had been his fan club?! Ever since I was here 2 years ago! Before then I had friends! I had a boyfriend! I got good grades! I had the perfect life! I had YOUR life!" she said, sobbing out her words as she fell to the floor, and everyone looked at her in pity.

"Minami… do you know what I was before I came here? Do you know? I was a nerd, no guy wanted to get near me because they thought that I had freaky mind powers that could hurt them or something. You had friends, I had the teachers. Do you know how that feels like?! Talking to people older than you and actually understanding what they're talking about!?! DID you know, that before, the closest thing I had to a guy that respected me was the little kids that I helped?! DID YOU?! No, you didn't, so if you really think that my life was perfect, think again." She said, as memories of her past life came, and her friends stared at her wide-eyed, looking at her.

Minami looked up at her, wiping her tears away with a napkin that Sakura gave her, and stood up to meet her.

"Thanks for telling me that, I never knew you had such a hard life before."

"Well, I didn't know you weren't a slut all your life." And they laughed dryly at her joke.

"From this day onward, I will try to live my life the way I want to, and not by worshipping Neji."

"And for that, I thank you. You guys keep trying to cut my hair." Neji said, stroking his hair at the end.

Tenten slapped him upside the head, and he pouted, and said that it hurt.

Minami laughed and walked away, waving bye to the rest of them.

"Well, I didn't know that Minami can change her mind so fast…" Ino said, looking at them.

"Some people change, some don't." Hinata replied, shrugging her shoulder.

"**Tenten Miyagi, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, report to the Principals office, NOW!"** the speaker blared, as the said girls scrambled to the principal.

* * *

"Uhm…Principal Tsunade, you didn't have to go this far…" Sakura said, as she watched her principal beg them in front of their faces.

"Yes! I need to make sure HITS go on stage and perform for the education assembly. This includes teachers from every high school and college in the country! Would you be willing to do it?" she said, looking up at them.

"What's in it for us?" Ino asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Scholarships"

"WE'RE IN!" they screamed, and started questioning her.

"Great, your performance is in a week, after school 3:00"

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Tenten asked, looking at her friends from besides the curtain while Tsunade was talking and making jokes.

They were wearing an outfit designed by Ashley and Naomi; they called it A&N. It was sort of a mockery of a school uniform. Tenten wore a ripped white tee with a button up vest like thing on top, that showed a little of her stomach. She had on skin-tight dark blue Bermudas, which had a plaid skirt on top. She wore long white knee socks that had red stripes on the top and black Vans. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail with strands framing her face, and had really little make-up on. Sakura had a sailor top on, and the sleeves and a little of the bottom was ripped off, to show a little stomach. She had a tie on top of it that wasn't under the collar. She wore a red skirt with a black belt that hung on her hips loosely, and she wore knee socks with red stripes on top with the black dress shoes that some people wear for school. Her pink hair was in a low bun, and she had on a lot of dark eyeliner. Ino had on a form fitting white tank top, with sharpie writing all over it, saying things about school that they got real people to write. It showed a bit of stomach too. She was the only one in actual jeans, but it was ripped at one knee, and at random places on the jeans. She had a black tie on her neck that was hanging loosely; she had on a pair of ankle socks and a pair of converse. Her hair was in a low ponytail, and she had on very little make-up. Hinata was the last one, she had on a short sleeved T-shirt that was white, with a blue tube top on top of it, and she had on Capri that were dark blue. Her hair was in braids and she wore ankle socks with sneakers. They were each supposed to represent a different part of the school's students. Tenten showed the rebels, Sakura showed the punk-like people, Ino showed the more popular students, and Hinata showed the normal students.

"Sort of…"

"Well, you better be ready, cause we're up right now." She replied, making them all breathe deeply and walked onto the stage.

"Hello everybody! Today, we will be singing three songs for you. Our first one is Because I'm Awesome, originally by the Dollyrots." Tenten said, as she took her place next to the others with a microphone in hand.

Uh Huh  
I've got the new style, uh oh  
And I'm walking right down your street  
I'm on your speed dial, you know  
The one everyone wants to meet

I always tell you how cool you dress  
It's cause I'm fashionably socialized  
You're smarter, better, no, the best  
Just look at me

I'm a leader, I'm a winner, And I'm cleaner  
Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you cause I'm neato and I beat you  
Cause I'm awesome  
That's right

They say I'm gifted, uh huh  
Well I'm a certified prodigy  
I'm gonna own you, uh huh  
I'm gonna bring you to your knees

I always tell you how smart you are  
It's cause my brain is really supersized  
You're an academic superstar  
Just look at me

I'm a leader, I'm a winner, And I'm cleaner  
Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you cause I'm neato and I beat you  
Cause I'm awesome  
Here we go

Got a career plan, uh huh

Gonna make lots of money  
And bought a self tan, uh huh  
Don't I look healthy?

I always tell you how great you smell  
It's cause I'm naturally deodorized  
You're stronger, faster and can spell  
Just look at me

I'm a leader, I'm a winner, And I'm cleaner  
Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you cause I'm neato and I beat you  
Cause I'm awesome  
That's right

I'm a leader (I'm a leader)  
I'm a winner (I'm a winner)  
And I'm cleaner (And I'm cleaner)  
Cause I'm awesome (Cause I"m awesome)  
I don't need you (I don't need you)  
Cause I'm neato (Cause I'm neato)  
And I beat you (And I beat you)  
Cause I'm awesome (Cause I'm awesome)  
That's right

Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah!  
(I'm awesome!)  
Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah!  
(That's right)  
Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah!  
I don't need you  
Cause I'm Awesome  
Uh huh

"Alright! Our next song will be Teenage superstar!" Ino exclaimed, before taking back her position.

(teenage superstar)  
Say goodbye  
To your boyfriend  
She's in town  
For the weekend  
She's so hot  
And your not  
Girl she sing for it all

And take a stand  
Number up now  
She's second-hand  
You'd better kick her ass down  
She's black light  
A daylight  
And now she's waken around

Be aware she's coming your way  
Don't be scared  
Don't let her stare

She's a teenage superstar  
Always got the VI punky cars  
She think she can turn back time  
Make you lose your mind, yeah  
She's a teenage, part too far  
Poor, little superstar

Say hello  
What's your problem  
And take control  
You really gotta show them  
She's so thick  
A mistake  
And now she's waken around

Be aware she's coming your way  
Don't be scared  
Don't let her stare

She's a teenage superstar  
Always got her VI punky cars  
She think she can turn back time  
Make you lose your mind, yeah  
She's a teenage part too far  
Always in a brand new freaky car  
She think she can have it all  
Break just anyone

Teenage superstar  
Gone to far  
a Superstar

"Thank you for listening! We have one last song to sing for you today, and that will be Bigger than us!" Hinata said, as she stepped down, and started singing back up, with Tenten as lead.

(L.O.V.E love  
L.O.V.E  
L.O.V.E love  
L.O.V.E)

I see your face,  
I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs somethin' to believe in  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all the colors of the rainbow,  
I know

(Chorus)  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart(our heart)  
Yeah, it's bigger than us

I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy(Galaxy)  
See the world with clarity, oh oh,  
Oh oh,we have such a long way, to go,

But I know,we're getting closer everyday(Everyday)

(Chorus)  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart(our heart)  
Yeah, it's bigger than us

It fills the universe,  
And lights the skies above  
It rescues our hearts, with love  
(L-o-v-e,love)  
With love,  
(L-o-v-e,love)  
That's what's bigger than us(bigger than us)

(c'mon)  
It's love,it's love that's bigger than us  
(c'mon)  
It's love,it's love that's bigger than us (woo)  
It's love,it's love(it's love,it's love,it's love,it's love)

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us

"Thank you for listening to us today! We would like to thank our principal and classmates for supporting us here, and we hoped you liked the show. Also, I would like to introduce to you the wonderful duo that created our outfits today, and that will be Ashley and Naomi! We would also like to thank Temari, who is our pianist!"

The three that were called came forward, and bowed to everyone, earning applause from everyone there.

Together, they all said, "Thank you so much for being here, BYE!" and they danced their way out of the stage, with the music in the background.

* * *

**Haha, sucky chapter I know, but bear with me, please! I was about to upload this chapter on Saturday, but my laptop froze, so I had to just shut it down, and I lost hope when I thought I lost the file. I turned Microsoft word on today to do homework, and I saw that they saved this file. I was so happy, I finished it up. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and Legend Revived is gonna be updated this week.**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I've decided that this story was way too dry and that I need a major conflict. I am up to many suggestions, but this chapter will be kind of starting it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the email companies or Naruto.**

* * *

"Neji……….." Minami purred as she came up to Neji, slinking up to him and wrapping herself around him.

"What, Minami, Go away." He replied bitterly, pushing her off.

"Neji, you don't have to be so cold, I can take the place of your girlfriend." She said with a pout, and going close to him again.

"No, now go away you loser."

"I said this once, and I will say it again, I DESERVE YOU MORE THAN Tenten!" she yelled, then grabbing him and kissing him furiously, having him trying to push her off, but it looked as if he was hugging her.

He successfully pushed her off after a little struggle, and slapped her. Minami started crying, and he just walked away from her with no looks back.

Little did he know, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat and turned to the bushes.

"Got it? Now, send it to little Tenten."

She put her coat back on and walked away, going home to send it.

* * *

"We all want to believe in love…." hummed a brown haired brunette as she came out of the shower to change. She changed into her pajamas and walked into her room, to turn on her computer and check her email. think your boyfriend is so faithful? Why don't you go look yourself at this video? Ha, I hope he dumps you for me! You don't deserve him, so go back to where you came from you slut!

_-Minami_

_Neji is mine!  
_

Tenten looked at that email and saw that there was an attachment to it, and she put her trembling hand on the mouse and clicked it to open it. Inside, was a long haired Neji with a red haired girl kissing furiously, and then the video shut off.

"N-no…"she said, trembling, as her hands slid off the mouse, and onto her lap. Then, she looked up, eyes determined, and burned that video onto a DVD.

She opened up a new email, and wrote:

_Neji, I know you moved on. This video proves more than enough. Please, don't talk to me anymore, or call me, or anything. Please. I'll send it to you, just so you have proof. Have a nice life with whoever it is, and I congratulate you._

_-Tenten_

* * *

A certain white eyed prodigy was walking into his room, and opened up his email.

To: White.eyed. know you moved on. This video proves more than enough. Please, don't talk to me anymore, or call me, or anything. Please. I'll send it to you, just so you have proof. Have a nice life with whoever it is, and I congratulate you.

_-Tenten_

His heart shattered and his stomach dropped when he read the third sentence.

"This must be a joke." He concluded, then staring at the video, wondering if he should open it.

"Minami…….." he growled, before dressing, and called Tenten.

**Ring Ring Ring**

She looked at the caller ID, and immediately shut the phone down.

She just couldn't talk to him now, not ever.

She dressed into basketball shorts and a tank top, and then walked to the park near her house.

She bounced the ball and walked her way around the park, looking for the basketball court.

"Tenten?" Sakura said, from her spot next to Sasuke.

"Yes?" She replied, looking at Sakura with a fake smile.

"Why aren't you here with Neji?" she asked, giving a teasing punch on the shoulder.

"Oh, um, Neji's busy with something…" she said, and her eyes trailed off somewhere else, where she saw a white eyed, long haired person coming this way.

"Tenten!" he yelled, and she turned on her heel, and ran far away.

He reached where she was standing, and Sasuke finally spoke up. "What the hell was that about, Hyuuga?"

"Tenten…" was all he said, before taking off like she did and ran in her direction.

"Damn, where is she?" he said, before taking off in the direction of a bouncing ball.

"Neji, go away!" she screamed at him from across the lake, and then ran home, leaving him there, numb.

He walked slowly back, just to see Sakura and Sasuke again, this time looking worried.

"Where's your girlfriend, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked his best friend, who was looking disheveled.

"What girlfriend?" was all he asked, and then he walked away, lonely.

* * *

**This chapter was short, I know, and I'm really sorry, because if I don't end here, the major conflict will never start. I hope you guys forgive me, but yeah… I promise you a long chapter next week, or more than one chapter! Give me ideas and I will update faster, even during the week. **

**Thank you, and sorry for the short chapter!**

**Kishiko-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I know I didn't update yesterday, but that's because I have a school trip to Catalina Island tomorrow, so I had to finish homework and pack yesterday, and today I just finished packing. But, I decided to update this story; because I think you guys deserve it. Alright! Time for chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Dude, it's been an over a week, are you sure you don't know where she is?" Sasuke asked the sullen looking Neji. He was a mess. His hair was tangled, he had dark bags under his eyes, and even his clothes looked wrinkly and dirty.

"Neji… I know that you're devastated, but we haven't seen her…" Hinata's voice rang out, a little more confident than usual.

"Who cares…she obviously doesn't need me…"

"NEJI! TENTEN IS MISSING! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Naruto lashed out, getting mad at his attitude.

"I give up, I thought he actually cared about her." Sakura huffed, then turned on her heel and marched out.

Sasuke went after her, and the others until it was only him and Hinata left.

"Neji…she still loves you…" Hinata said, earning a scowl from him.

"How would you know that?" he snapped, looking at her with eyes full of sorrow and despair.

"She kept the ring." Was all she said, before she gave a wave and walked to her boyfriend.

He shed a single tear in remembrance of the times they had together with the ring. He stood up, and suddenly remembered that Tenten was missing.

_Where would she be…? _He thought while running in the empty hallways after school and caught up with his friends.

"Neji!" called out Naruto, with a smiling Sakura and a nodding Ino, before jumping in the car and stepping on the gas.

They stopped and Tenten's house and knocked on the door, to find that nobody was there.

"Of course! Work!" Shikamaru said, before looking at Neji, who took out a key and opened it.

"Why do you need her key?" Naruto asked, getting coy smile on his face.

"Is it that you come to her house at night and…" Kiba continued, before getting a punch in the face from Neji, and threw him back onto the wall.

"Okay…guess not." He continued, rubbing his cheek.

When they got inside, they were horrified. The house was beat up, and there were obvious signs of struggle, and in the middle of the table was a note.

They ran to it and picked it up, and it read:

_To whoever's reading:_

_We captured little miss genius here…how lucky that her parents were at a convention out of the country, huh? Well… if no one saves her within 10 days time, then guess what we're gonna do with her? My, my, she's quite a pretty girl… Bring 10 million dollars and the girl comes unharmed. 9/20/07_

That was all that was in the note, but they walked around to look for anything, and Neji walked up into her room. It smelled like Tenten, and he saw papers littering the floor. He saw that one on the desk that looked neat, and read:

_Neji,_

_I'm sorry that I over reacted… I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk to me anymore after what I did, but I want you to know I still love you! I know you might not anymore, but I find it nice that you accepted me, when no one in Washington did! I'm sure you think this is weird, but yeah… Did you know I made a new invention in my free time? It's a DNA track---_

"GUYS, COME UP HERE!" he yelled, and they came up as soon as possible and crowded around the note.

"Shikamaru, what do you think, you're a genius too!" Ino said, looking at her boyfriend.

"I think…Tenten left us clues…just look for that tracker, NOW!" he yelled, and they dispersed, looking through everything.

A few minutes later, Shino called everybody into the living room and showed them a little remote like thing, that had a map of their town with a beeping dot on one side and inside the container for the DNA, stood a single strand of Tenten's hair.

"That's a warehouse 10 minutes from here."

"Let's go!" yelled Kiba and Naruto, but they were quickly silenced by Sasuke.

"We can't go barging in there without a plan."

They all looked expectedly at Shikamaru, who started explaining the plan he had been thinking about while they were searching.

"Alright, let's go!" Sakura yelled, while the others nodded.

"Where do we get the outfits though?" Temari asked, and Ino's face lit up.

"Oh, my closet is big enough for everybody, even the guys."

They trooped out the door to Ino's house and they all thought the same thing.

_Tenten…_

_It may be_

_Troublesome…_

_But_

_WE_

_WILL_

_FIND _

_YOU!_

_Because… I still love you too…_

* * *

**Exciting chapter, no? Okay, it's super short and rushed, but please forgive me. I will update next week with a nice long juicy action-packed chapter, just for you guys. I'll update the other stories too. Thanks!**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am back! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was busy. Though, today you get that chapter I promised you. It might not be too long, but it will be action packed. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the movie references in this story.**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

"Damn Ino, why do you have all of these spy like clothing?" Temari asked, eyeing the rows and rows of clothes she had that were black.

"Oh, I needed some more for the mysterious clothing section of my closet."

"Oh, you mean the clothes amusement park." Neji said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever, just pick a pair of clothes, get some shoes from shoe-land, and change into them in the changing room on the far right. Go outside the closet after you're done. If any of you get lost, just follow the arrows on the floor."

They were all looking in amazement at her high tech closet, and then they heard her voice once more.

"If you go too far back, it'll lead to the second closet on the other side of the room."

They all sweat dropped and thought at the same time, _"She has another closet?"_

All of the teenagers shook off their thoughts and went on to pick their clothing, and shoes, then changed and walked outside.

Temari, Hinata, Ashley, and Naomi all had similar long black pants. On top was a black tank top with a black jacket to go over. All of them had black boots on.

Ino had a more fashionable outfit, wearing black leggings with a black skirt on top, and had a long sleeve black shirt. She had a headband on that was black, which made her hair less shiny. She had high heels on that she could easily walk and run in, being practiced in this.

Sakura had a hard time picking clothes since her hair stood out more than others. She chose tighter black pants, with black high heels. She had on a black head band, and a black jacket over a black T-shirt.

"Guys are you ready?" the girls called out into the living room, getting "Hn's and two, ALMOST!"

The guys walked out, all in almost identical outfits.

They all had on black dress pants, with black shoes that were easy to run in. They all had on dress shirts with a black jacket on top, almost looking like tuxedos.

"Final touch!" exclaimed Ino, before she clicked a button, and a hole opened up in the entrance of the closet. A tube like thing went up, and the glass covering went down with a 'shing'. Inside were expensive designer glasses, but then Ino didn't let them touch them. She pressed another button, and all the glasses in the front went down, and it revealed a second layer of sunglasses, watches, belts, and ear cuffs.

They all took one and put them on, finding out that they were no regular accessories.

"Put on the earcuffs." Ino said, and they all complied.

She pressed the top button on her watch, and spoke into it, and everyone heard her voice loud and clear.

"This is so awesome! How did you get this stuff?" Naruto asked, making everyone yell at him to be quieter.

"Well you see, when I was about 13, so 2 years ago, I watched Spy Kids and Get a Clue, I got really interested in spy stuff. My parents noticed this and surprised me one day after school, with it. Apparently, they pull some weight in the military, my mom saved them from a fashion disaster and my dad accidentally punched the guy that wanted to assassinate the president so he missed. Yeah, they owe the Yamanaka family a lot." She finished, removing her fingers from her chin. Everybody anime fell at the fact that she never told them this.

"Let's go, I can get us a car there." Shikamaru exclaimed, walking out the door.

"What? None of us can drive though." Sasuke said, clambering after him.

"Not unless you have an automatically driving car." Shikamaru replied.

"Let's go then." Neji said sternly, making the rest of them nod and walk out quickly.

They climbed into the car and Shikamaru said, "Shikamaru Nara, warehouse 10 minutes away. Please, step on it."

An automated voice replied while the car started moving, "Yes, Mr. Nara, would your friends be interested in any food?"

"Hamburger"

"Fries"

"4 Salads"

"Pizza"

"Ramen"

"Egg rolls"

"Taco"

The said food popped up in front of the person who said it, and they all looked at Shikamaru inquiringly as they ate.

"The car is highly developed, made only by Nara Corporation. This was a gift from my dad when I said I didn't want to walk to school. It has heat and noise sensors, so if you say something, it will show up in front of the voice who said it."

"What, is there a toilet in here too?" Kiba joked, until the voice spoke out once more."

"The toilet is in the back, I can bring you there right now."

"No thank you." Shikamaru said for Kiba, as he was flabbergasted.

"YOU HAVE A TOILET IN HERE?" they all exclaimed, and he nodded, chewing on his fries.

"And a bed too"

"We're here, Mr. Nara, would you like me to package the food for you?"

"Yes, and leave it in here please."

"Where would you want me to park?"

"Park near the building, stay hidden, and when I call you, please come."

"Okay."

They all watched in amazement as Shikamaru spoke to a _car_.

"Alright guys, lets go." Neji said, and they walked slowly toward the building.

"Where's the money?" the big guy in the front asked Neji, while the others snuck into the building.

"It's in here." He replied, patting the suit case he held, and looked around to see the guys crawling through the window, Chouji sneaking in through the back door, and the girls scaling the walls to get on top.

He readjusted his glasses and said the big guard, who was there alone, "Can you hold on, I need to fix my belt."

The guard nodded and grunted, looking at his belt.

"_Perfect."_ He thought, before he pressed a button on the belt and it shot on a tranquilizing liquid, which hit the man's eyes, and knocked him out instantly.

"_Neji, I saw the man go down, is the mission on?" _Lee asked from through the ear phone.

He nodded, knowing that they would all see it, and walked in briskly with the suitcase after propping the man up, making him look awake.

They met inside the hallway in the front of the building, amazed they got it that far.

"Split up."

They all formed groups and saw that there were several hallways to go through, so they ran through the hall ways as silently as they can, and looked through the windows.

A few minutes later, they heard Hinata's voice.

"Guys, I found her, there are three guards. They roped her up and she looks scratched up. All of them have deep gashes on then, I think a Miyagi Kunai did that."

Neji smiled besides himself, and knew that his Tenten wouldn't give up without a fight.

"We're coming." They all said, and opened the map on their watches.

Running through the hallways, they all felt the rush of adrenaline, and stopped once they reached the door Hinata was talking about.

Neji knocked on the door, while the others hid, and the man came up.

"Money"

"It's in the suitcase." He said, patting the suitcase once more.

Tenten's eyes widened at the sight of Neji and quickly started shaking her head, even though she was gagged.

The three of them hovered over the suitcase, and opened it, only to receive a puff of dark powder to the face, rendering them sightless.

"Dammit, we've been tricked!" one of the oafish ones exclaimed.

"No kidding, now after them you idiots!" The guy screamed, running after Neji, who was now untying Tenten.

"Eat this Tenten." Sakura said, handing her a pill to heal her wounds quickly and restore her energy.

The brunette swallowed it down and got into fighting position, and got a pack of kunai from Ashley and Naomi, who were holding it for her.

"Let's go guys."

More people came, until it was 11 versus 11. They all had their own person to fight, and got into fighting position.

"Get the kids!"

"Help Naomi and Ashley, they can't fight!"

In that instant, Shikamaru yelled, "NOW!" and a car went in front of the two cars, and revved up its engine dangerously.

"Bring it on." Said the automated voice, before it took out guns, and they all widened at the sight.

"Your car is like a transformer!" Kiba, Naruto, and Lee exclaimed, all of them with hearts in their eyes.

It shot out tranquilizing darts that hit most of the people, until it was 5 left.

"Don't come any closer." They said, and took out guns, while the kids all froze.

"Scared of a wittle dangerous gun?" the man taunted, looking at them, brandishing the weapon.

"Any last words?" one of the guards asked, aiming at them.

Sakura smirked and clapped slowly, then saying one word "Daddy."

Right then and there, a whole brigade of the army showed up and leading it was a dark haired man with emerald eyes.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up gentlemen, you're facing the U.S. Army."

"THAT'S YOUR DAD?!" they all exclaimed, gaping at Sakura, who was just smirking.

"What, I never told you guys?" she asked, looking innocent.

"You certainly didn't tell me." Sasuke said, before looking timidly at her dad.

"So you're the boy my daughter is dating?" He asked, looking down on Sasuke from his height of 6 feet.

"Yes ,Sir."

"Good, I know your father, and if I may say so, he's a helluva poker player."

"Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed, causing them all to laugh.

Then, Tenten fainted.

"TENTEN, STAY ALIVE FOR US!"

"TENTEN!"

* * *

**Haha, quite a cliffhanger I wrote there. This story will be ending in a few chapters, and I would like to thank everyone who took their time to read this story. Next week, I will update my other stories as well, since I can't this week. Oh well, I have to go now, Ja Ne!**

**Kishiko-chan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, so I think after this chapter, there will be one more, and an epilogue and then I'm ending the story. I might add a little bit more, but that's unlikely. It would be hard to write a sequel, but after this story, I'm going to work on my other ones and then finish editing The Third Bloodline. Most likely, after ALL of that, I'm gonna take a break before starting a new story. Alright, I won't stop you guys from reading, so, GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

"Ugh, what happened, I felt like I had a major migraine…"muttered Tenten as she looked at her surroundings. It was white, but on her left was a vase full of flowers and there was a head of long brown hair lying on the side of her bed.

"Neji?" she asked, prodding the back of his head with a finger.

"Tenten, you're awake…" he said, shaking his head to get himself up.

"Yes I am, now, what happened?!" she asked, shaking him with her two hands on his shoulders.

"Well, you were kidnapped---"

"I know that much."

"By people hired by Minami"

"I should've thought so…"

"We went to save you, but then you fainted and went into a coma for a week."

"And you've been here this whole week?"

"Yes he has, and we cant get him to GET OUT!" added Sakura, in her nurse uniform and glaring partially at Neji.

"Really?" Tenten asked, just to be sure.

After getting a nod for an answer, she raised herself up and gave Neji a hug.

"Thank you so much, Neji, I'm so sorry for running away from you like that, I should've believed you…" she said into his shoulder, her tears streaming down from her face.

"It's okay…" he replied back, and held her as she cried in his shoulder tears of regret.

* * *

"Is the plan in action?" Shikamaru said into the watch, looking around.

After the retrieval of Tenten, they had all taken a habit of playing with Ino's spy gear, but this time, it's personal.

"Oh yes, we're gonna get her back, BIG TIME!" Tenten said into the watch, eyes twinkling mischievously

"Alright, disaster 1/5 is ago." Sasuke said, and then Kiba and Naruto sprung into action.

"HEY MINAMI!"

"HOW'S IT GOING, HOT STUFF?"

"Ooh, hi hotties, why don't you leave your girlfriend for me?"

"Sure, but we have something to give you!" Naruto said hyperactively.

"Really, is it something on my face?" she asked.

"No, but it's going to be!" Kiba said, and they whipped out pies and smashed it into her face and hair.

"MY HAIR! MY MAKE UP!" she yelled, and then started chasing after them, but they split up, and she went forward.

"Disaster 2/5 is ago!" Ino said, sticking a tongue out as she poured the bucket of chocolate syrup on the ground and ran away to the side, and saw Minami slip and fall into the puddle of chocolate syrup.

"THE CALORIES, OH MY GOSH!" she yelled, making everyone wince, but then again smile.

"Disaster 3/5, let's go!" Sakura said, before dragging Sasuke out to do their part.

They set up the trap wire and got the honey from above ready.

She ran towards them, still trying to find Ino, Kiba, and Naruto, when she tripped over the wire, and the honey fell on them.

"Sasuke… I think she's a little sticky, maybe we should make it easier for people to recognize that so they won't touch her."

"I agree." He said, and they whipped out pillows, ripped it open, and ran to her dumping the feathers completely around her.

She screamed and charged after them, who were already hiding.

"Disaster 4/5, let's go!" Tenten said, and together, her and Neji walked out, and smiled at her.

"Hi, Minami!" Tenten said, smiling at her as Minami came dangerously closer.

"Did….you…do…this…to…me?" she yelled, her eyes angry.

"Why yes I did, but then Neji here, told us about how you hired those people to kidnap me, so I thought that I would tell the authorities."

"Yeah, right, and I would admit that why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll do something like this"

They said, before they took out jars of bees and set them loose, and ran away.

"Ahh! It stings!" she screeched, before running after them, swatting them as she ran outside the building.

"Disaster 5/5" Shikamaru said, then smirked.

"Minami! What happened to you?!" Ashley and Naomi said, faking worry.

"You guys are back! The most horrible thing happened, THEY did this to me!" she yelled, and then the two of them smirked at her innocently.

"I think that you need a little wash then…"

"Oh yes, I do!"

"Alright!"

They pushed her right into the school pool and stuck their tongues out, before running away.

"YOU GUYS DID AWESOME!" they all yelled, laughing all the way as they saw her scream out obscenities.

"Now, time for the explosion." Hinata said, surprising them all with her smirk.

"Minami, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsunade asked, striding over to the edge of the pool and glaring at the red head.

"What?! THEY did this to me?" She said, pointing at the direction 'they' were supposed to be.

"Who are you talking about??" Tsunade asked sternly, once again glaring at her.

"Them! Tenten! Neji! Those people!" She yelled, once again pointing at where 'they' were supposed to be.

"They're the ones who told me! They said you needed help and even went to get the authorities to treat your stings! Don't tell me they did this!" she yelled at her, before picking her up by the shirt, and putting her inside the changing room.

"CHANGE OR YOU'RE EXPELLED!" she yelled inside, her voice echoing inside the room, making it even louder than usual.

After she changed into P.E. clothes and walked outside, everyone was laughing and staring at her.

"Is Minami here?" a police man said, looking at the crowd.

"Yeah, she's right there!" they said, pointing to her, who was steaming mad and glaring at Tenten.

"What do you want, officer? Do you want to know what happened to me?" She asked angrily, glaring into his sunglasses.

"Yes." He stated plainly, glaring right back at her through his sunglasses.

"Well, THEY played this prank on me after I sent some people to kidnap her!" She yelled, pointing to them at THEY and to Tenten at her.

"Cuff her." Was all he said, before she realized her mistake, but that was too late.

* * *

**Well, there, the five part revenge. I'm going to write the next chapter as soon as possible, whether it be tomorrow or next week. Tomorrow I'm updating the other stories because they need to be updated. It's been almost 3 weeks!**

**Alright, thanks!**

**Kishiko-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, I have finalized the story this time and I even might finish it today (maybe not). Okay, I won't stop you from reading now, GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

[Tenten POV  
I can't believe it's finally happening. We're going to graduate from Konoha High after my three years here, and the others four. I'm going to Harvard with Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura. We got full scholarships, and even if we didn't, Neji and Sasuke would be able to pay for theirs. Naruto and Hinata are supposedly going to Stanford, they haven't told us for sure yet. Ino and Shikamaru haven't told us where they're going yet. Everyone else is going to split up and go to different colleges, but we already decided every winter, summer, and spring break, we'll go back to Hawaii and meet on the beach.

[Normal POV

"How do you think they're going to take this?" Naruto asked Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru as they were whispering to each other in a circle.

"I don't know, but let's wait til the ceremony is over, then we'll go tell them." Ino said, and they broke apart and stood in line, arms linked.

The music started playing, and they walked slowly, remembering all the rehearsals in the sweltering sun they had as they finally did the real thing.

They reached their seats and sat down, and then heard the principal say a few things.

"Let me welcome your valedictorian, Tenten Miyagi."

"Students, Staff, and Parents, these years at Konoha High has been ones of best in my life, how about you?"

She paused for a minute to let them cheer, before continuing on.

"The first year I've been here, I was sure I wouldn't make any friends at all, they'd bully me. But guess what? I've made the most amazing friends in the world."

All of her friends smiled as she continued.

"I believe that everyone could change here at Konoha. Everyone can change, even the snobbiest of people. Heck, I've actually seen that change! But, it's time for us to move on, onto college or universities, and to the rest of our lives. Remember though, when you go onto all these things, that you will always be part of Konoha, part of the huge circle that we are. We aren't done yet though! I would like to introduce to you next, one of my best friends, one of the people that were there when I was hit by a car, kidnapped, and probably through a lot of drama, the wonderful Sakura Haruno!" She clapped as she passed the microphone onto Sakura.

"Okay, I haven't much to say since Tenten pretty much covered it up. As we move on, you will gain new friends and hopefully not lose your old ones. Remember to keep in touch, and when we meet at the reunion ten years from now, each and every one of you better be there! Now that I have finished my little reunion advertisement, I would like you to listen through one more speech, from the best principal any school could have, Principal Tsunade!"

A huge cheer met that and then Tsunade went to the microphone.

"I have seen each of you grown…blah blah blah…" she said, making everyone laugh.

"I'm just going to be straight forward. Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a big big big round of applause for Konoha High's class of 2008!" She said and the graduates took off their hats and threw it up into the air, and caught it back. Well, most of them, Naruto still had problems with that.

The rest of the ceremony passed by and it was the time for the students and their parents to meet and take pictures on the field.

"Shikamaru, Ino, where are you guys going to?" Sakura asked, as the four who were talking earlier smiled widely and waited until the rest of the group was there.

"WE'RE GOING TO HARVARD!" Ino and Naruto yelled, since Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome, and Hinata was just smiling.

"Oh my gosh, YAY!"

"How did the idiot get into law school?" Sasuke asked.

"I can speak well and debate, and I'm supported by my parents."

"Uzumaki…" Tenten kept running the name over in her head, and they she snapped her fingers.

"Uzumaki Ramen Enterprises! The maker of the awesome ramen restaurants and that instant ramen!"

"Attend…HUT!" they heard from afar, as they turned around to see Mr. Haruno and a whole bunch of troops forming too rows.

"Give a salute to my daughter and her friends for their graduation!" he said, and they walked in between the two rows laughing.

"You're all invited to the graduation party at Uchiha's house!" Sasuke's mom yelled, to the dismay of her graduating son.

They left for the party trying to savor the best night of their lives, before preparation for college began.

* * *

**This is officially the worst chapter in this story! But it's okay, because the next chapter will be a lot funnier and better. I wouldn't be surprised if people flamed.**

**The next chapter will be a huge gap from now, and then the epilogue will come. Also, if you guys want to be in the next chapter, just give me a fake name or whatever you want to be called, and I will put you in.**

**Ja Ne, and Gomen,**

**Kishiko-Chan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright guys, this is the chapter before the epilogue! This is sad that this story is ending so soon. But, I already have another story thought up, and I have to update the other two stories. I would like to thank the people who submitted your names! It's going to be right in this chapter! This chapter is going to be a long one! Thanks! Alright, go right ahead and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs here or the artists who sings them.**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

"Tenten, are you ready?" a 13 year old girl asked her.

"No—yes—no—maybe. I don't know Kishiko, am I ready?" She replied, as she adjusted her veil and looked at herself in the mirror. The bride was wearing an off shoulder white silky dress with folds on the torso and then it flows at the end. She wore white silky gloves to match and white high heels. Her hair was in an intricate bun on the back of her neck, with bangs on the side of her face. The young girl had hazel brown hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a midnight blue halter top with heels that matched. She let her hair down, which went to mid back with two bangs in the front. She completed the look with hoop earrings. Beside her were the flower girls: Isabella, Hikari, Klynn and Lyris.

"I think you look great, so go out there and get married!" Isabella said, as the other girls nodded along, smiling at her.

"Alright girls, let's go!"

She stepped out onto the aisle and walked up, with Kishiko and Lida lifting the tail of the dress up as she walked up to Neji, who was looking great in his tuxedo.

The 6 girls walked over to the front row, where Rinea was sitting down reading a book. They were all cousins of Tenten who was asked to go help her since she didn't have siblings. Rinea Anaki is the quiet girl who is always reading.

Sasuke was best man while Sakura was the bridesmaid.

"We are gathered here today……."

And then it started. The most important day of her life has begun. She had flashbacks about the time she was here.

"_Okay, so now that that's over, I'm Tenten Miyagi, I just moved from Washington, how about you?" Tenten asked, looking into his pearl orbs._

"_Neji Hyuuga, I live that way." He replied, pointing to the street she came from._

"_Really? I live that way too!" She replied._

_Right then and there, a tall blond in a shirt that barely covered anything and a skirt that was three inches long walked over and said with a fake smile, "Hi! I'm Ashley and I'm the leader of his fan club. I suggest you stay away from our Neji or you will regret it!"_

"_What will you do, paint my nails pink? Tch, you guys are really pathetic. I was just talking to him." She replied with attitude._

_Neji let out an expression of surprise and looked at the two of them. Tenten was standing there lazily while the other one was looking furious._

"_Look,__slut__, I'm going to show you what we're going to do to you right now." Ashley said._

"_Bring it, like I'm afraid of a whore like you." Tenten replied with a cool attitude._

_Ashley lunged at her with fists tight together and a furious look in her face. Tenten caught her fist and flipped her over to the other side. Neji watched intently now, this girl was interesting to him._

"_Ooh, you were a little heavy, are you sure you didn't gain weight? I'm sure you did, I guess it's time to become anorexic again, isn't it?" Tenten cooed, obviously making her even angrier._

"_Whatever, bitch, I'll get you later, just watch." She threatened with a glare._

"_Looking forward to it loser." She said with the same cool attitude._

"_You do know she'll get you somehow, right?" Neji said to her._

"_Yea, I made an enemy, but I got a friend today, right Neji?" Tenten asked with her same cheerful attitude._

"_Yea…" He said, with a small smile._

_------_

_The song ended and Ashley poured the water in the front carefully where Tenten was walking back while the crowd cheered like no tomorrow._

_As Tenten was walking back, Neji noticed the water and called out, "TENTEN!"_

_He ran forward as she slipped on the water forward and landed with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. _

_-------_

"_Wasn't that beautiful Neji?" Tenten whispered as the sun lowered itself below the horizon, casting them into the beautiful nightfall. She didn't notice his gaze on her when the sun was setting, but everyone else did._

'_Not as beautiful as you.' __He thought, obviously not expecting to say that out loud, which he did._

_She stopped and turned to him._

"_Wh-What did you say?" She asked him. She heard him, she just couldn't understand it. She had developed a liking to this pale eyed boy, but knew for sure he didn't acknowledge her for anymore than a friend._

_He knew she heard, and thought that there was no point in lying now._

"_I said, not as beautiful as you," He muttered, turning away from her. "I know you don't like me that way, but I actually like you. So now you know…"_

_He prepared to leave, go home, and sleep after being rejected, but he never expected that she would grab his hand (she's been doing that a lot lately) pull him down and kiss him._

_He also didn't expect that he would respond, wrapping his arms around her waist, or that she would wrap her arms around his neck, pulling them closer._

_But it happened._

* * *

The flashbacks of the songs, the break up, the make up, and finally, his proposal showed up.

"_Tenten, I have something important to tell you." Neji asked, as they walked into the dance on their college graduation night._

_Their friends exchanged a look and all thought, "Finally, he's gonna do it."_

"_Sure Neji, shoot!" she asked, as she looked at him._

"_Tenten, this is our graduation night, and we've been together for almost 7 years, since the day on the beach. And so, I want to ask you Tenten Miyagi, if you already spent 7 years with an ice cub like, me, would you like to spend to rest of your life with me?" he asked, as he got down on one knee and took out a red velvet box and opened it, showing the intricate ring. It was twisted on the top, with little diamonds in it, and a main diamond in the center. _

"_Yes!" she exclaimed, as he put the ring on and she hugged him._

She smiled at the memory, and said, "I do."

* * *

So now, the party begun, Kishiko and her best friends Yoko, Kioko, and Naoko walked onto the stage and took their instruments.

Kishiko was electric guitar and lead singer, Yoko was electric bass and back up singer, Naoko was another electric guitar and back up singer, and Kioko was on drums. They all took off their shoes, and Kishiko spoke into the microphone. Kishiko's electric bass is dark blue and black, with her name written on it in the back in white. It was obviously a customized guitar that a friend gave it to her.

Yoko was wearing a cream strapless dress with gold trimmings on the top and bottom, with a golden bow around the waist. Her hair was put into a sort of a bun in the back and the rest was left down. Her electric bass was black and red with a signature on the side.

Kioko had a green halter dress made of silky material and a white cardigan over it. Her hair was let down with her tying part of it up.

Naoko had a lavender off shoulder dress made of a silky like material on with a white bow around the waist. Her hair was let down. Her electric guitar was her favorite colors: lavender and white.

"Thank you for being here, today we will sing some songs as you guys just dance your hearts out! After us will be my friend Daisuke's band, with Hideaki, Kamenosuke, and Toshihiro." Kishiko said, as the crowd clapped.

"Alright, so our first song is Fall to Pieces, by Avril Lavigne." Naoko said, and they started their guitars.

"_I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you._

_You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you._

_Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means._

_Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything... Everything._

_I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you."_

Neji and Tenten and the rest of their friends were smiling while the teenagers professionally did their songs on the stage.

"Wow Tenten, your cousin and her friends know how to sing!"

"Thanks, shh, they're starting again."

"Thank you! Now, our next song will be Love Again, by Cascada." Yoko said, and started playing.

"_I can see it in your eyes,  
No more tears, no alibis,  
I'm still in love with you,  
There's so much I gotta show,  
I will never let you go,  
But still I know for sure,  
Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends,_

_And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you._

_The summer belongs to you._

_Would you catch me if I fall?  
Crash and burn and lose it all,  
Tell me what to do,  
'Cause I need you night and day,  
Will you ever run away?  
Just one more thing to say_

_Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends,_

_And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you._

_The summer belongs to you"_

Naoko switched to the keyboard and nodded to her friends.

"This is our last song before our friends come up here and take over. So we hoped you enjoy our playing, and the final song is One in a Million by Miley Cyrus." Said Kioko from behind, and they started playing.

"_How did I get here,  
I turned around and there you were.  
I didn't think twice or rationalize,  
Cuz some how I knew,  
That there was more then just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me,  
But I figured it's to good to be true._

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky.  
Help me before I get used to this guy._

_They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye.  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one.  
I can't believe it  
oh-whoa.  
You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love,  
Trying to make things work  
That weren't good enough  
'til I thought I'm through,  
said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one._

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff,  
saying I'm your diamond in the rough.  
And when I'm mad at you,  
You come with your velvet touch.  
I can't believe that I'm so lucky;  
I have never felt so happy.  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes._

_They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye.  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one.  
I can't believe it.  
oh-whoa.  
You're one in a million._

_All this time I was looking for love,  
Trying to make things work  
That weren't good enough  
'til I thought I'm through,  
said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one._

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky.  
Help me before I get used to this guy._

_They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye.  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one.  
I can't believe it.  
oh-whoa whoa yeah yeah!!_

_They say that good things take time.  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye.  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one.  
I can't believe it.  
Oh-whoa.  
You're one in a million.  
Yeah.  
One in a million.  
Yeah.  
One in a million."_

* * *

The guys went up. Daisuke had sort of longish hair and was in a dark blue dress shirt with black dress pants and the black dress shoes. He was the lead singer and electric guitar. His guitar was a dark blue like Kishiko's but with white instead. It was custom made by his friends who gave it to him as a gift.

Hideaki had a white dress shirt on and had spiky hair. He of course, also had the black dress pants and dress shoes on. He was electric bass and had a red and white guitar.

Kamenosuke played on the green drum set and was back up singer. He wore a green dress shirt with the black pants and black dress shoes. The front of his hair was spiked up while the rest was normal.

Toshihiro was blond and had longish hair. He played electric bass and sung back up. His electric bass was orange and white. He wore a purplish dress shirt because Naoko made him. He wore the standard black pants and dress shoes.

"Thanks for being here today! We are the friends of Kishiko and the others, and today we will be singing three songs for you today, all by the Jonas Brothers!" Daisuke started, and Hideaki finished it for him.

"The first song will be Just Friends!"

"_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna to lead you on  
(No)  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
(Yeah)_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming'  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
(Yeah)_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming'_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
(Oh!)  
We've been making' lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming'  
Just keep on thinking'  
Of when we used to be  
Just friends_

_La, La, La, La  
Oh yeah  
La, La, La, La,  
Oh whoa  
La, La, la, la, la  
(When we used to be)  
When we used to be  
La, La, La, La  
Just friends  
La, La, La, La  
Oh  
La, La, La, La,la  
When we used to be  
Just friends"_

"Hm, he likes someone on the girl's band." Neji said, observing thing while clapping.

"Why's that Neji?" the rest asked him as they were looking up.

"That look on this face shows he's thinking about something, and whenever he talks about friends and what happens, he always looks over there at the girls." Shikamaru added, and the rest of them thought about it.

"Thank you! Our next song will be Australia!" Kamenosuke said, and prepared himself on the drums.

"_You never listen to me  
I know I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
Yeah we all see through you  
No it won't be hard to do  
Throw away myself from you_

_Ooooooh  
And I wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la la la la  
She's my dream girl_

_You were the one I thought I  
Needed, I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
They know all your secrets  
The only thing you knew was true  
Has just walked out of your life  
How does it feel_

_So I wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la la la la  
She's my dream girl_

_She will be there  
To love and to care  
I know there is no need to worry.  
The girl of my dreams  
Who I know will be  
There to hold me when I'm down  
Til she's around_

_I'll just wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la la la la  
She's my dream girl_

_  
So I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la la la la  
She's my dream girl  
_

"Yep, it's true!" the rest said, as they observed him look over at the group whenever he sang dream girl and about her.

"Last song, let's see what happens!" Naruto said, as she hugged Hinata.

"Here's the last one guys, it's called Inseparable." Toshihiro said, as the drums played.

"_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'll be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We'd have done all these things_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still holding' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all  
And never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still holding' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable"_

"I got it! The guys like whoever their instruments match with!" Kiba and Naruto exclaimed, causing the rest to slap their heads.

"You guys haven't noticed yet?!" Temari asked, whacking them upside the head.

"Uh, now we did!"

"Thank you for listening to us, but now it's time for the flower to be thrown and stuff like that!" Daisuke yelled as he walked off the stage.

The girls hugged each of them and said, "Good job!"

The boys noticeably blushed, but no one saw that but the group.

"Alright," Tenten said, as she held the flowers, "I'm gonna throw this up, and whoever gets it will probably get married next!"

She turned around, and threw the flower high up in the air. It bounced off the lady's hands as they tried to get it, but it landed on Sakura's hands, even though she was the one sitting down.

"Sakura…." Sasuke said, as he kneeled down, "what are you doing the rest of your life?" he asked, as he opened the ring box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Spending my life with you." She said as she hugged him.

* * *

**Hehe, what an cheesy ending! But it isn't over yet! I would like to thank everyone who sent me their names. I'm so sorry there wasn't too much scenes with you guys in it, but I would like to thank you! Okay, stay tuned for the last chapter, the epilogue of Oh So Melodic Hawaii!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,**

**Kishiko-chan**


	21. Epilogue

**To start off, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story or put it on alert or anything! I want to thank you guys; you have been my inspiration to go on. Next, I would like to apologize for not updating the epilogue last week but I had to go somewhere because of an emergency. I'm going to let you (yes you the readers) decide whether their will be a sequel or not. The sequel will probably be like a future one. Meanwhile, my other stories are sadly on hiatus, but its okay because you guys are worth it XD. Alright, so now, on with the last chapter (epilogue) of Oh So Melodic Hawaii!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Oh So Melodic Hawaii**

* * *

In the halls of Konoha High, there is a young girl by the name of Miki Hyuuga was at her locker taking some things out for the summer. Miki is very beautiful, if you look at her parents, you would see why. Her hair color is varying of chocolate brown, like her mother's to a deep wood color brown, like her father. Her pearl eyes complimented her long, unique hair, which is always kept in different ways. Today, it is in two braids with bangs in the front of her face. She also inherited a fantastic sense of style from her mother and grandmother, but likes to wear clothes she can skate or do athletic things in. Today, for the last day of school, she wore a form fitting (but comfortable) black tank top and over it was a sleeveless blue vest with black trimmings that is zipped down a little in the front with a hood. She was wearing matching plaid blue Bermuda shorts with white Etnies.

"Hey white eyes, look over here." Sneered a teenage red head, who was wearing such tight clothes it was hard to wonder how she could breathe.

The said 'White eyes' turned her head to the red headed girl and said in an apathetic tone, "What do you want Asuka?"

"I want you," she said, pointing to Miki, "to stop hanging out with my wonderful Haru!" Then she clasped her hands together and looked at Miki straight in the eye with menace.

"Why should I? He's not yours to begin with and he's my friend." The brunette said crossly.

"And he's my friend." Asuka mocked, before continuing. "Well, wake up, we're in high school already and it's a dog eat dog world. If you don't get the guy you want now, you'll lose him to someone else."

"I don't think that's true. My mother transferred here and she got my dad." Miki replied.

"Oh yeah, you mom, the slut that my mom told me about that stole her boyfriend."

Suddenly, Miki's calm white eyes turned into angry ones, and she clenched her fists and stared straight at Asuka.

"My mom was no slut! Your mom was the freaking one who tried to get my dad AWAY from my mom, after they were together! There was no way my mother would be the one who was the slut. Who knows, YOU'RE probably illegitimate by the way your mom is."

This hit a nerve for Asuka. "You know what you bitch, stay away from my Haru and stop insulting my mom just because you KNOW your mom is the slut!" she screamed, before charging at Miki, who was already ready for this fight.

The brunette stepped aside and let Asuka crash into the lockers, infuriating her.

"You know what Asuka? My mom told me about your mom, she said that even though you mom did all those things to her, she could still forgive her."

"I DON'T CARE!" Asuka yelled, and kept trying to charge and Miki, who was still dodging her attacks.

"CALM DOWN! Who cares?! You have a dad! And your parents love you so that's okay!" Miki yelled once more, grabbing Asuka's arm and twisting it back to her back so that she'll be immobile, and then let her go.

"No, I will never calm down. You will just keep being yourself and get Haru-kun and eventually, you'll end up like your slut of a mom and get him!"

"Who said I ever liked Haru? He's my FRIEND!" she yelled, before giving up. "You know what? Punch me all you like. Just go, let it out if that's what is going to make you happy."

She stood with her arms on her side and waited for the blows. And boy did they come. Asuka's hatred infused inside the punches caused them to be harder than they would usually be.

She delivered blows to her stomach and her gut. At the end, she gave her a slap on the cheek and said, "This is what will happen if you still hang out with Haru."

"Asuka, I hope you feel better." Was all Miki said, as she stood up, wincing.

Just before Asuka said her parting words, a handsome boy with raven spiky hair and alluring emerald eyes walked in on the conversation, trying to find his best friend.

As he heard Asuka's words, he thought, "Miki couldn't possibly be hurt, she's a black belt! She trains with me, and Dai and Takai! She can whoop our butts! Okay, so she's even with me…"

After he heard footsteps, he turned around the corner to see Miki wincing while standing up, wiping blood from her face.

"Miki! Why didn't you fight back?!" he said, lifting her up.

"If I fought back," she said, while coughing up a little bit of blood, "then this would never end, she would just keep hating me."

"She will always hate you! And it's all my fault!" he said, his eyes widening with realization.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Miki, it's my fault you're like this! If I turn ugly, maybe she'll leave you alone…hmm…and me too! Oh yeah! Let's have my mom turn me ugly!" he said, making the Hyuuga laugh, then cough out some more blood.

"Jeez Haru, you always have to make me laugh when I'm hurt. If you were like this usually instead of being so cold to other people and acting all 'cool' then you would have way more fan girls!" she exclaimed, laughing at him.

"You see why I act 'cool' all the time then?" he said.

"Okay, let's go!" she said, as she attempted to walk forward, but stumbled and fell to her knees.

Haru rushed forward and picked her up bridal style.

"You can't walk; I'll just bring you to my mom!"

"But I'm so heavy; you probably won't be able to bring me back."

Haru replied, "You're not heavy at all, and I take martial arts with you, under UNCLE LEE. Do you really think I can't bring you back?"

"Fine fine, but if your fan girls come, I'm going myself."

He ran out the doors with her and across the field, toward the front of the school near his house. Outside, all the guys were glaring at him, while most of the girls were either sighing about how heroic and cute he was or glaring at Miki, who had fallen asleep and unconsciously curled up toward the source of the heat, which was Haru. Though it's not really certain which was more warm, him or his face, which was turning pink.

He burst through the doors of the Uchiha estate and hurried into the living room, where he laid her down on the sofa.

When he was about to call his mom, a cheery voice came out, "Haru! Where have you been and--- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKI?!" she yelled at the end at her son, who was slowly forming a sweat drop.

"Mom, I went looking for Miki until I saw her. She stood there letting Asuka keep punching her because she said she wanted to end the hatred. But it didn't work because at the end she was like, "If you keep hanging out with Haru, this will happen." He said quickly, mocking Asuka's high pitch voice at the end.

Sakura (or Mrs. Uchiha) sighed and took out the medical aid kit.

"This happened to me once when I was little. Your dad was as famous as you were, and one day this group of fan girls ganged up on me because I was his friend. I was getting beat up and everything, but I actually fought back, but there was too many. He heard what was happening and came to my rescue."

"And that's when I asked her to be my girlfriend." A masculine voice said from the stairs.

"Dad." Haru said with a smile.

"Haru, what happened to Miki? And why are you so pink?" he said, teasing his son.

Haru opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out because he was so flabbergasted.

"Miki curled up to the source of heat unconsciously, which happened to be your son, because he was carrying her here because she got beat up by the daughter of Minami."

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed at the sound of Minami's name.

"So her daughter decided to take it up with Tenten and Neji's daughter, but Miki should've been able to defeat her easily."

"Yes, but she said that to end all the hatred between them, she let Asuka take it out on her."

Sasuke nodded approvingly at the girl had just woken up and looked around.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha for ruining your sofa with my blood and causing Haru to bring me back and causing Mrs. Uchiha to help me and…!" she exclaimed, freaking out as she tried to clean up the mess and made the two adults laugh.

"Yep, she's Tenten's daughter." Sasuke said, chuckling lightly. He is no longer that cold and stoic ice cube; he's warmed up since he had his son.

"Good thing she didn't inherit her dad's stoic behavior from before." Sakura added, relieved.

"Almost as good as not inheriting your pink hair, mom." Haru said, actually sighing in relief.

She punched him lightly, which caused him to rub his arm in pain.

"You're all healed, dear." She told Miki, who was looking for any signs of wounds.

She shook her head, still not understanding how Mrs. Uchiha's home made medicinal cream could heal almost anything, and quickly too.

"I should be going now, thank you for your hospitality! I'll see you on the beach tonight at 5! Haru, I'm borrowing your skateboard to get home!" she said outside the door, as she did an Ollie off the stairs and skated her way to her home, which was a street away.

* * *

"Miki! Why didn't you tell us what that slut did to you?!" an energetic blond boy with cerulean blue eyes and spiky hair asked.

"Dai, if I told you, you would've kicked her ass, and that's not nice because she's a girl, so you can't beat her up." Miki said, giggling as he accidentally dropped his sandwich.

"Yeah, and as troublesome as it is, you still have to follow the guy's code of honor." Said a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes named Takai.

"Hey guys, the waves are awesome, let's go!" Miki said, taking off her tank top and revealing a bikini top with the matching shorts on the bottom. She walked away and grabbed her surfboard, which was designed for her specifically.

The other two boys seemed unfazed and animatedly jumped up and grabbed their surfboards, while one boy seemed frozen there with a pink face and slowly grabbed his board. Soon enough, he joined in the excitement and ran out there in the waves.

From behind, there is a group of adults that were smiling. A brunette woman with a smiling face was holding onto her husband's hand.

"Neji, do you think Miki and Haru will…" She said, as she looked up at her husband.

"Hm, having a Uchiha in the family might not be that bad…" he said, causing her to laugh.

"Ooh, then we would all be related! Sasuke would be part of the family!" yelled Naruto, which caused him a bonk on the head from Sasuke and Sakura each.

Hinata giggled softly, and produced an ice bag to put on his head.

A few hours later, the four teenagers came back laughing and holding onto their boards.

Then the spiky haired blonde and brunette stepped back and talked.

"I just realized that Haru might like Miki, and Miki might like him back!" said Dai, who was looking at Takai.

"No duh! Now, all we have to do is this." He said, as he took a hermit crab that was quite large for it's species and threw it in front of Miki.

She screamed and jumped up, and was caught by Haru.

"Sorry! But you know how I am with crabs."

She had been afraid of them ever since she was little and had her finger clamped on by a normal sized crab. Since then, she has enjoyed eating sea food (so she can have her revenge) but is very afraid of live crabs.

"It's okay!" He said, and then it became quiet.

"Um, do you want to let me down now?" she asked, as he blushed and quickly let her come down.

The adults who saw this either laughed or smiled.

Tenten and Sakura smiled down at their own kids and looked at each other.

"Yeah, they're getting together." They said simultaneously and laughed.

* * *

**I was about to end with some weird thing like "this is the start of their story" but it just didn't work, so I just ended it here. Alright, so please give me feedback on how you liked this story. I'm probably going to write a future fiction about the kids of the original group, because there are more. I might just go back and finish my other stories but I really don't want to. So, I thank everyone who have read this story, and please review so I could know whether to make a sequel or not. **

**Arigato,**

**Kishiko-chan**


End file.
